Suburban Stupid
by Subwayguy99
Summary: THAT'S RIGHT! It's back! Meg, Raichel and MANY others go on adventures, go to a university and do stuff in general, in a country west of Austrailia, but east of Madasgascar, where there are eleven cities and some of them are HUGE and some are sort of small! Watch them do epic stuff throughout ALL OF THE YEAR!
1. basketball REmatch: BEGINNING TO END!

**Suburban Stupid Episode 2.5: the basketball REmatch!**

It was night time, so them bros went to the basketball court. (again for Andro) ''Time to settle the score!'' shouted Andro and the dudes were still playing b-ball. ''Well, then let's fight on the court.'' said Dominic. ''BRING IT ON!'' shouted Danson, sorta knowing what happened that afternoon. ''Whoa, this rematch shit is happening in here!'' shouted Arin. ''DUDE, I am on Dom's side now.'' said Andro, because of the crappy plan that was made in a minute. ''YOOUUUUU! I'm going with Danson, this time around.'' said Arin, making a better plan. ''Wow, that was some plot twist.'' said Dominic, confused at how Andro just change sides so quickly. ''ALRIGHT, TIME FOR THE REMATCH, BASTARDS!'' shouted Fredrick, because he had nothing to do, but be a referee.

The match started by Arin getting the ball like a professional and driving uptown to Dominic's end. ''OHHHHH! We're getting in there!''shouted Brian. ''DOM, YOUR ASS is going down in the books, where it belongs!'' shouted Yarran, doing a random boast. ''Shut up, because your ass is already in the books.'' said Marden, bringing Yarran's confidence down barely, because he's Australian. Arin passed to Marden, who was running fast and he brang it uptown even further to the net and Marie was blocking Marden using a 1-on-1 style and she eventually stole the ball and passed it to Ryan. ''Man, I am getting better.'' said Ryan, with Marie running alongside him. ''DUDE, I have seen you get better! It's like were friends.'' said Marie, looking sort of embrassed. ''WE TAKING YOU DOWN!'' shouted Danson. ''Oh, no! We're done!'' shouted Marie, sarcastically, while passing the ball. ''It's over, because we are losing.'' said Ryan, also sarcastically, moving it even further uptown. ''WE'RE NOT TAKEN DOWN, YET!'' shouted Danson and he tried to take down Ryan and they jumped at the same time, but Ryan threw the ball to the basket and it went straight in the net at the uptown end. ''TWO-ZERO!'' shouted Warren, one of the few people in the crowd.

**Ryan Parkson**  
The basketball guy of the basketball team. He knows all the ins and outs of the rules, but doesn't execute his skills well most of the time, so he falls flat on his face usually but sometimes he is useful. He also has a life outside of basketball and is one of the new hoverboard testers, and because of that he likes to skateboard and try to get some girls for the long-run. He has blond-ish/yellow slicked back hair and usually wears a university jacket, a blue and green shirt, long jeans that are baggy at the bottom and black, grey and white trainers. He hates doing ironing, so he lives with Marden as roomates.

''Well, at last, you're here!'' said Arin talking to Warren, LOUDLY. ''You lost your mind or what?'' said Warren, looking to Arin like he lost his mind. Danson and Andro were at the middle, when the referee trainers guy had ball in his hand and he dropped it like it was hot and Danson got the ball, he was going downtown, dodging everybody like they were cones and he did a far throw. ''IT'S NOT going to make it!'' shouted Danson, because the throw wasn't far enough and he ran to the net, but he didn't catch it. ''AW, DAMN! Catch me, retard.'' said Yarran, who got the ball. ''I'm going to catch you hard!'' shouted Danson and they were running fast like b-ball pros. ''I got this.'' said Marden, who has shades as well and Yarran low passed to Marden. ''THIS BALL IS GOING UPTOWN!'' shouted Marden and he passed immedately to Dominic and he did a far throw into the uptown net and it went into the net. ''FIVE-ZERO!'' shouted Warren, and he was sitting on two bleachers with his feet on one.

Sometime passed by...the score was 18-22 and one notable shot was Danson jumping and just throwing the ball from the jump. ''AGAIN! THE GUY TO OWN WILL BE MARDEN AND ANDRO, on their teams!'' shouted Warren, self-aware. ''There needs to be a announcer, who announces stuff.'' said Meg, looking cool like and, back to the match and Andro, who scored a net because of some randomass speech. ''WHAT KIND OF SPEECH WAS THAT?'' shouted Danson. ''My distract-your-ass speech.'' said Marie, with a legit smile. ''WHY YOU! THE AUDIANCE DOESN'T KNOW, EITHER!'' shouted Danson, randomly raged. ''Just stop, before everyone else gets more confused.'' said Marie, losing the smile. ''LET'S DO THIS AGAIN!'' shouted Danson and the team went in oppsite directions for the ball.

Andro and Danson were on seperate teams and the score so far is 18-24. ''DAMN, CAN THIS MATCH GET ANY MAJOR!'' shouted Meg, because this was good. ''IT CAN'T BECAUSE OF THIS LAME COURT!'' shouted Warren, looking at the court.  
The not lame-ass teams were trying to get the ball to land the ball into the opposing team nets and Tim gets the ball like anyone else in the match. ''It's not over, yet!'' shouted Dominic. ''Yeah, no shit. Depends on the skill.'' said Tim, saying another obvious thing and they do battle on this urban court. ''THIS IS OVERUSED! I am going to get a shot.'' said Tim, trying to be opmistic, he swerved and jumped really high to net a ball and Arin's team got two points. ''Damn, you getting better!'' shouted Danson, liking the high jump. ''Our asses aren't done yet!'' boasted Dominic, because his team has hidden tricks.

The referee trainers guy, whose trainers are black and white had the ball, with Andro and Tim trying to get the ball. ''YOU GOING DOWN, BASTARD!'' shouted Andro. ''NO, you bastard. You're going in a fireball.'' said Tim, boasting cool and Andro got the ball and Tim ran immediately after him. ''Tim, I'm taking over, man.'' said Marden and he ran after Andro really close and then he took the ball from the norwegian guy's hand. ''I GOT SNATCHED!'' shouted Andro, the norwegian guy and Marden had not only him on his tail, but also Marie, Ryan and the main leader of opposing team, Dominic. ''FUCK! I should take them down, but it's too much.'' said Marden to himself. Marden just dribbled the ball in circles with the ''hunters'' chasing after him. ''What. He's causing half of the other team to get dizzy! Nice plan!'' shouted Arin, with enthusiasm in his voice and Marden did a slam dunk and immediately jumped off the net, making a wall-jump. ''20-26!'' SHOuted the referee trainers guy.

A quarter of a hour later, the score was 32-33 and Arin's team was winning the game so far and notable shots included just a casual throw landing in the basket, done by Yarran and a high slam dunk and Tim just letting the ball in the basket. ''Alright, IT'S FUCKING BASKETBALL! So, make it useful!'' shouted the referee. ''The match is on, again.'' Marie said, sounding bored and snatching the ball from the referee and she ran downtown with it with LITERALLY EVERYBODY FUCKING ELSE CHASING IT! ''What have I done? Whatever, let's get this down.'' she said, feeling somewhat guilty. ''GIVE THE GODDAMN BALL BACK!'' Arin shouted, epically angry. ''No way, bitches!'' Marie said, being condescending to everybody else. ''Oh, you! THAT'S IT, BITCH!'' shouted Dominic and he went fast enough to catch up soon, but Marie knocked him down and the french bitch, who looks like Raichel, slam dunked! BACK IN THE CROWD ''What the hell was that crap on the court?'' said Warren, ridiclously confused, who got it on camera. ''Beats me. That was some stupid decision, that came out of nowhere.'' said one mohawk spainish guy. ''GET OUT, MARIE!'' shouted the referee and Marie sat in the crowd and a fight started in the crowd.

''We're one player down!'' shouted Arin, who forgot which team the french bitch was on. ''NO, we are one player down!'' shouted Dominic, starting an arguement. ''WHO forgets to keep track of the team players?'' said Danson, looking them like they're idiots. The match was restarted, with the current score kept. ''32-33! Let's keep this cool!'' shouted the referee (he had black and white trainers and grey shorts, so he qualifies) and the RIVALRY got hotter.

So far the score is 32-34 and the rivalry was hot as a habanero chili pepper. ''LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH!'' shouted Warren, feelibng bored. ''ALRIGHT! We need to win this game! ONE FOR THE TEAM!'' shouted Arin, to his team on the uptown end. ''Shit, the enthusiasm is taking over Arin's team. We can still make this work!'' said Dominic, the ''coach'' of team. ''WE'RE NOT DONE!'' boasted Tim, from Arin's team.

The referee had the ball in his hand and he dropped the ball, because that was important in the sport of fucking basketball and Tim got it with his hands, so he went downtown to the other end. ''Wow, he's good as hell.'' said Yarran, looking at Tim. ''Tim's lame as you, dude. But his jumping makes him worthy.'' Marden said, insulting Tim and making him a target. ''OH, FUCK YOU!'' shouted Dominic, ready to go down. Dominic and Tim were going side to side with Marden like two on one, so it's uneven and they didn't go down without a fight, so the fight was pretty good, but it was covering a small square and Warren zoomed extra close to the fight, but it ended with Tim dribbling the ball in his hand. ''Tim is so fucking awesome.'' said Meg, in the crowd. ''Shut up, he's an fag.'' said Warren, not being friendly.

The score was now 32-37 with Tim throwing the b-ball while running downtown. ''STUFF HAPPENS, and sometimes you can't stop it.'' he boasted, trying to say he can't be stopped. ''Shut the fuck up, you can be stopped.'' said Andro, trying to ''take'' Tim down with words. ''JUST LET HIM have his moment, OKAY?'' said Danson, defending Tim's boasting and the referee got the basketball, he went to the center and then bounced it high as fuck. ''What the hell?'' said Danson, because this is apprently high-quality. ''DEFY THE RULES!'' shouted Kennedy/Darren, also in the crowd. ''It's actually part of the rules!'' shouted the referee and the ball dropped from the sky and everyone tried to get it and now, it was Danson's time to shine. ''WHOA, it's going down in the court!'' he shouted, dribbling downtown to Dom's end.

He went downtown to Dominic's end of the basketball court, where he might score some points to own the other/faggy team and almost all of Dominic's team followed him to the net area. ''FOLLOW THAT FUCKTARD and don't let him get away!'' he shouted and the ''followers'' blocked him except his teamates, because they are supportive as all hell. ''UNLIKE YOU GUYS, to think on my feet, IT'S SO EASY!'' Danson said, while sliding to a stop and he swerved/dodged between the other teams' players and he did a slamdunk finishing with him jumping off the net. ''We're going up in POINTS and down in HISTORY!'' shouted Yarran, and he high-fived Danson, because of that. ''FUCK YEAH!'' shouted Arin, being a winning team captain.

Later, things happen including Tim somehow catching the ball to slamdunk and Arin jumping over quite a few people, so...*cut to the bleachers* ''Yo, man. I could find you somewhere to relax.'' said Kennedy, somewhat stoned. ''NO, DUDE! HOW COULD I RELAX? FUCK YOU!'' shouted Warren, agitated as hell because he wanted to record with his camera. ''I bet you bet on somebody in there...yeah?'' said Marie, confused and Warren and Kennedy looked at her like she was crazy. ''Thank you, now I'll assume you guys don't know about.'' she said, looking sorta smug because she apprently owned them. ''WAIT, why would you bet anyways?'' said Meg, trying to answer Marie. ''Because one of the guys did a favour for me, but I don't know who it is.'' Marie answered Meg, and she was suprised. *back to the court*

Tim was moving really fast to the uptown end followed by three people who a bit slower than him, but not much. ''AW, yeah! Training helped this time.'' he boasted, being smug and fast. ''It didn't help last time!'' said Marden, directly behing him. ''THAT WAS A SCAM! Fuck you, I'm doing well!'' Tim shouted and he threw the ball towards the uptown net in rage and smugness. ''Crap, you failed...what?'' said Andro and he was all suprised with the what because the basketball bounced back, Tim and got it and he was chased again. ''Fuck it, that's real!'' said Marden, still looking suprised. ''Yep, it's a part of history, fuckasses!'' said Warren, being snide and stupid, just because he recorded for maximum perservation or just to upload it. ''Shut up.'' said Meg and she slapped him for emphasis.

The score so far was 44-40 and the rivalry was CRAZY AWESOME-ish. ''This is nearly over! Let's not drag this crap any further than it needs to be!'' shouted the referee. ''SHUT UP, BASTARD!'' shouted Warren, while eating hash browns. ''OMG, you are eating hash browns!'' said Meg, being dumbstruck by the hash browns. ''Alright, I'm taking one of the team! DANSON'S TEAM!'' shouted Warren, cheering on Arin's team.

Tim got the ball and now he's going downtown towards the net and people was there to defend it. ''Shut up, you know my high jumping will crap up whatever PLAN! YOU HAVE!'' Tim boasted, suddenly shouting at the end. ''NO IT WON'T!'' shouted Marie, trying to give advice to Arin's team, but they were confused. ''Nice motivation, bitch...'' said Arin, obviously being sarcastic. ''Well, we gotta have MOTVATION? So where is it FROM?'' Danson asked Arin, while doing stuff against Tim. ''I already moved on!'' shouted Tim, doing a battle with Danson and Marden. ''You really do need to move on.'' said Dominic, mockingly.  
Tim jumped very high to score the next point and he ran IMMEDAITELY!

The score was 46-40 and the rivalry was stupid at this point. ''Oh, hey look. DUDDDDDDDE, this is the end!'' shouted Tim, breaking the fourth wall, because he was tired. ''Yeah, finally. I need to eat some shit and take a break.'' said Marden, because he was bored. ''OH MY GOD! LET'S DO THIS SHIT ON!'' shouted Dominic, tired but not stopping. ''Dude, it's like 9pm and we've been playing basketball NON-STOP for 2 and a half hours and THE MATCH ISN'T OVER?!'' shouted Danson. ''This shit is over! I'm getting tired of this crap! I'm calling it off!'' shouted the referee and everyone except Dominic was happy as hell that the basketball match was over. ''Eh, I won. What gives anyway?'' he said, feeling okay. ''WOOOOOT-this was terrible

Everybody left the court soon and the group split into two groups, but they weren't done yet. ''Er, will you guys congratulate me on winning the game?'' saod Dominic. ''No and who cares? Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to pretend I'm a Russian.'' Arin said, and then everybody looked at him like crazy. ''HE'S BORED OUTTA HIS MIND!'' shouted Warren, loudly. ''That's a dumb thing to do. I don't know what to fucking do, anything?'' Andro said. ''UUUUUHHHH, wow. For the first time, I'm outta ideas?'' said Danson. ''Let's go the park! It's weird how all the good things HAPPEN AT NIGHT!'' shouted Marie, loudly. ''Why you so demanding?'' said Danson, with his senstive ears. ''WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE WAITING FOR?!'' shouted Arin, really loudly. ''Let's GO THERE, DUDES AND girl!'' shouted Marden, also really loudly and the both of them started to run really fast. ''Alright, we're going too!'' said Andro, slightly embarrassed and the rest of the group walked to the park.

**Episode 2 COMING TODAY and Episode 4 coming soon...**


	2. introducing both DANSON and ANDRO!

**Suburban Stupid Episode 2: TWO NEW FRIENDS!**

Danson waked up and he was almost completely naked except for his boxers and he was doing his daily routine. Soon, he was wearing brown cargo shorts, a orange t-shirt, some small trainers and SUNGLASSES! ''I'm a cool dude!'' he shouted, ate some breakfast cereal and skateboarded around the neighbourhood because it was saturday and he usually doesn't do homework on saturday. ''You have homework, so do it, retard!'' shouted Raichel. ''I mostly do it tomorrow, so whatever.'' Danson replied while riding his skateboard at around 15mph.

Danson was skateboarding around his area at a speed of 20mph on his skateboard telling people to avoid him and so he was at the skatepark in around 10 minutes. ''WHOOO! Dude, you're here!'' said Dill, who was happy to see Danson. ''I am a cool guy, so why I would leave you not alone here.'' said Danson. ''No, you just wanted to go skate on all this cool crap.'' said Dill because he always sees Danson skating here. ''ALL RIGHT, dudes! Time to get toked up!'' SHOUTED dill. ''Sure, let's do that.'' said Danson, then they decided to get stoned on weed and skate while they were high. ''WOOOOOO!'' shouted Bjorn who was norwegian and the only who wasn't stoned.

Dill, Danson, Bjorn and Fredrick were skating at the local skatepark in Woodale and everybody except Bjorn was toked up on weed and was also skating, doing good tricks and stuff. ''So far, we're having a good time and the skills was pretty good.'' said Dill. ''I'm also stoned!'' shouted Danson. ''Well, thanks for telling us the obvious crap.'' said Fredrick. ''ALL of us are stoned bastards except Bjorn.'' ''Look, I don't care.'' said Bjorn, who acts like he doesn't care and suddenly Raichel comes into the skatepark. ''Dude, are all you guys stoned?'' said Raichel. ''NO! I'm clearly not stoned!'' shouted Bjorne with somewhat red eyes. ''Dude, throw it in the untarded bin.'' said Raichel and they threw all the weed in the bin, which was suprisingly not a lot. ''UUUUUUHHHHHHH, you did a great job.'' said Raichel, then she went to teh untarded bin and picked the weed up. ''YOU GOT OWNED!'' she shouted and she ran at a fast speed.

Bjorn was chasin' Raichel because she took the weed. ''ARE YOU SERIOUSLY SERIOUS?'' he shouted, because it was sudden and swervy(hahahah). ''Yes, I tricked you dumbasses.'' she said, because she needed some weed for smoking. ''THAT was a bold move, now I am going to hunt you, bitch down! Like a drug dog.'' said Bjorn. ''You aren't, at all, like a drug dog.'' said Raichel, because Bjorn sucks at finding stuff. ''Shut up and let people enjoy the moment!'' shouted Bjorn, certainly annoyed with her killing the excitement/hype.  
*cutaway to Dill and Raichel in his semi-detached Indian style house on the patterned carpet with some green, red and brown*  
''DUDE, have you seen the new Sonic Riders coming soon?'' said Dill, excited because Sonic Riders Forever was coming towards the PS4. ''It's probably fake.'' said Raichel, because she thought she knew that it was fake. ''No, it isn't fake. There is actually gameplay!'' shouted Dill, still hyped. ''It's probably gonna suck dick.'' she said, trying to be smart.

*back to the episode*  
Danson was skating back home when he found some criminals doing crime in a corner store even though West Woodalen was a good place, so they're dumb. ''Gonna stop those dumbasses!'' he shouted and he went into the corner store at breakneck pace and fought one of the two criminals but it was main guy who he was punching. ''This is one hell of a fight.'' said the clerk but he already called the police and Danson stopped fighting and just standed on the sidelines going to provide sentences of non-bullcrap evidence. ''Hah, I bet this sunglassed skateboarder isn't telling and just wants a fight.'' said the first criminal. ''HAH, now I bet he's scared.'' said his accomplice.

Raichel finally stood up and was a little dazed, but she recovered in less than 10 seconds because she was strong. ''Oh wow, you smoked it all.'' said Raichel, in a moody tone, because she saw Bjorn threw in the bin and burning it in the bus stop bin. ''I am so fast, it's not even amazing.'' he shouted, walking back from the bus stop and he ran inside and jumped over the sofa. ''Oh, look, here's is some f**king PS3 controllers. LET'S GAME!'' shouted Bjorn, looking at the controller on the floot and he pressed the power button, but it wasn't working somehow. ''Who has took the power cable of the PS3 and the PS4? WHY?!'' shouted Raichel. They were both trying to do find both power cables, because they wanted to game and they were annoyed. ''I have them, right here, in my untarded hand!'' called Ellen, who looked like Raichel because they're ''sisters''. ''OH HELL, this is only going to be good..'' said Bjorn, sarcastically, because character dumps are lame, but are necessary to introduce new characters.

**Ellen Beethoven (warning long character dump)**  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ellen was meant to be Raichel's evil side, but things change.  
Ellen is the third sister of Raichel, that never always stayed at the same house as Hilda and Raichel, so she sorta is a cousin. She is dumber than Raichel, but has better business and economic skills than her two older sisters. Thanks to her ego, it is hard to overlook her OBVIOUS FLAWS, such as being a sociopath in some ways, but if somebody overlooks that, her skills are good for a crap-ton of stuff.  
She was brown hair like Hilda, but has the same hairstyle as her black-haird older sister except with some more hair and is not as fat as Raichel, but is still fat. She usually wears some red dress with shiny flat heeled shoes and some sunglasses.

''Well, that character dump was better than last time.'' said Bjorn, breaking the fourth wall. ''I keep on breaking the fourth wall.'' ''Well, that was suprise attack, taking the game console power cables from us.'' said Raichel. ''OH SHIT, It keeps on happening, but whatever. I am techincally her darkside, you idiot.'' said Ellen in a condescending tone, with the power cables in her hand. ''Fine, f-tard. ONCE AGAIN, LETS GAME!'' shouted Raichel, excited as hell to be playing on the consoles. ''No, you girls go play the game, while I will go play some b-ball.'' said Bjorn, not interested anymore in the games. ''Okay, retard. Now go bye and go die in a fire!'' said Ellen, with a annoyed tone. ''I'm out, then and I am not going to die in a fire.'' said Bjorn, he put on sunglasses, walked backwards out the closed door and opened the door.

Sometime later, the police and obviously saw the criminals maxing and relaxing with the till open as hell, it was empty and Danson and the others feeling awesomely brave. ''Officer, these guys relaxing near the till were going to steal money!'' he shouted. ''No, sir!This man is lying because he can!'' shouted the criminal while trying to cover Danson's mouth up but Danson got free and he found evidence that the criminals were actual criminals. The police arrested the criminals that were stealing money from money-filled tills because they had a bag of money with a random crowbar. ''Sorry, officers. I won't be in the force but will be skateboarding.'' said Danson. ''Well, okay.'' said the policewoman.

Bjorn was walking in the street, going to buy a pizza because he was hungry. ''Man, having a meat and fish pizza would be f**king awesome! I AM GOING TO HAVE A MEAT AND FISH PIZZA!'' shouted Bjorn and a white guy with ginger afro said ''CAN I HAVE SOME, DAMMIT?'' ''No, you crapface.'' said Bjorn and he walked onwards, but Ginger Afro Guy(official name) shouted to Bjorn ''You are a complete retard!'' ''NO THANKS, but I am still getting the pizza.'' he replied, still walking down the street.

The norwegian dude was walking down the street, going to buy a meat and fish pizza, when he saw a car driving itself. ''WHAT KIND OF INVISIBLE GUY IS DOING THIS?! He is an idiot, for sure.'' said Bjorn, the norwegian dude, who was extremely suprised and he bumped into Tim. ''Hey, dude. We're ordering some pizza and which one, do you want?'' he said, also hungry. ''I'm having a hybrid meat and fish pizza, so what you having?'' Andro/Bjorn replied, in a calm manner. ''Well, I am having a pepper, cajun chicken and mexican chicken pizza. The police will FIND THE GUY, right?'' said Tim, worried that the invisible guy might own some random people. ''OH LOOK! There's the police, still trying to catch him!'' shouted Andro, looking at the police, still excited from the invisibile driver. ''This bullcrap didn't have odds.'' said Tim and they both walked to the pizza place.

Danson was skateboarding around the neighbourhood because he was trying to do some errands for people and he went to Meg's and Fredrick cool house. ''So, you got tennis skills?'' said Meg. ''No, and I don't want to.'' said Danson, who was also had bloody hands. ''So let's play some tennis!'' shouted Meg because she was excited and Danson flicked her in the eye and said ''You dumbhole.'' Danson and Meg were playing tennis because it was an errand somehow and she was better than him at that sport. ''Let's do this thing!'' shouted Meg. ''So, you land the ball on the other side and you score?'' said Danson, remembering the rules of tennis. ''You also stay on one side.'' said Meg, and she made the first shot, which was fast but Danson made a harder and faster shot and he got a point. ''15-love!'' he shouted and she wasn't suprised. Danson and Meg were playing tennis pretty good, with more difficult shots and 7 minutes later, the score was 30-45. ''I'm getting the match point.'' said Meg and she did a really fast shot and it hit Danson straight in the groin.

Andro and Tim got a pizza each and they ate like badasses and then he went to the basketball court to play some basketball, which was rad. ''Whoo! You're here!'' shouted Dominic, with his glasses on. ''DUDE? You are part of the local b-ball team?'' said Andro, completely taken by suprised. ''Yeah, did you come here for basketball?'' Dominic asked, in a cool guy manner. ''HELL YEAH, let's do this sport!'' shouted Andro, (the name is norwegian) once again.

Twelve friends including Andro were playing basketball 6-on-6. ''We're kicking ass towards the other team!'' shouted Arin, who was part of the team and is the one of the best basketball players in the neighbourhood. ''I can play basketball, too, you retards!'' shouted Marie, also good at basketball. ''Whoever gets to ten first, WINS THE GAME!'' shouted Dominic, showing his enthusiasm. ''Our team is going to beat the shit out of Arin's team! DON'T MAKE BETS, YET!'' shouted Marden. ''You know what, let's just do this crap and do it well!'' shouted Arin.  
Andro and Marden were getting the basketball and Andro got the basketball and drived the basketball towards the front end and passed to Byron. ''AW YEAH! Who can touch me?!'' he shouted, while dodging other players and he did the slam dunk from jumping high. ''TWO-ZERO!'' shouted Dominic, kind of sad.

15 minutes later, it was eight to Dominic's team and nine to Arin's team and some landmark shots were made, like a backwards slam dunk by Marie, a far throw by Andro or Marden going the whole way without being touched and then just threw like a cool guy. ''One of the badass teams will win the game either way!'' shouted Marie, with a not bored face. ''OH, CRUD! Who is gonna win?'' said Byron and the basketball was thrown in the court and Marden grabbed the ball and dribbled it downtown to the other end of the court. ''Damn, Marden! own this point!'' shouted Dill, because he was trying to help Marden. ''Thanks for the help, dude.'' said Marden and they both were passing to each other with speed. ''TAKE THEM DOWN!'' shouted Arin and Andro and Yeren were on the offensive. ''Okay, Marden. If you can avoid me, then I can call you good.'' said Yarran, who was wearing shades. ''Yeah, we are retarded friends, but your skills do suck, just not sucking dick.'' said Marden.

**Yarran**  
Despite being a Austrailian white guy having a mini-afro, he isn't much of a nerd. He is mostly a core gamer who just likes to play games and he just like rumors. He is a cool and confident guy, is pretty tall in his height and is not afraid to speak his opinion, even in front of tough guys and so, because of that, he does boast. His hair is blonde-ish and usually wears army-style trousers, a SEGA shirt and all the time, sungoogles.

**Marden Woode**  
So, he is a jock with light brown hair, but there's nothing else, RIGHT? Suprisingly he is smaller than Yarran and is friends with him, but he always boast his sport skills, his clothes. He has a PS4 in his house, because he was bored inside the house and his sports skills are jack of all trades, master of none.  
He usually wears a Parkham University T-shirt, the university vest jacket, jeans and grey and red athletic trainers.

Yarran was trying to get the basketball from Marden, but he failed and the next step was to avoid Arin and Andro. ''Will this work?'' said Andro, sort of confused. ''Yes, it's now or never!'' shouted Arin, confident that his plan will work. They both went different directions and Marden said ''This is an easy ride.'' So he ran towards the basketball, but they turned around and went at Marden, but he jumped and did a slam dunk easily. ''OH HELL!'' shouted Andro and he smashed into Arin, probably giving them some bruises and their plan failed realy hard. ''BTW, thanks for the plan.'' said Dominic. ''Can I go and f**k off?'' said Andro. ''Sure...'' said Arin, feeling dissapointed in himself. ''THE WINNER is me, losers.'' said Dominic.

Andro finally walked to where Danson was, at Fredrick's place, but he met Danson on the way there. Danson told Andro and vice versa, because they're really awesome friends. ''Nice job doing false adverts.'' said Andro, just annoyed. ''They're not false adverts or shit like that.'' Danson said, a little worried and they were in a good mood again because they were friendly. ''So what the hell are we doing?'' Andro asked Danson  
''We're doing street justice!'' shouted Danson, hyped with a excited look on his face. ''We're mofos, doing this all in our neighbourhood!'' shouted Bjorn, because he was also doing street justice on the streets because the police in their neighbourhood are doing total crap. ''AW YEAH! What the hell is happening?'' said Danson, noticing a lack of crime, while they was walking. ''We need to find crime-ridden neighbourhoods, so we can be called street vigilantes.'' said Bjorn, because they are trying to be so hardcore and they took the 428 bus to some crime-ridden neighbourhood called Crow Hill, which also has a train station and a few suburban metro stations...

The 428 bus stopped at Crow Hill bus station and they got off at that, because there was a lot of crime. ''Wow, we can do our jobs and not look weird.'' said Danson and they were staying overnight, because there is a crapton of crime happening over in that place. ''We would have good jobs anyway and this isn't a job.'' said Andro/Bjorn, knowing that this is a hobby. ''HUH, okay.'' said Danson and they saw some TV fans hanging near the bus station, because they watch TV all the time. ''Oh hey, Danson. What are you doing here?'' said one spanish guy. ''Just doing street justice.'' Danson replied, cool and collected. ''Oh, cool! WHO'S BLONDE AFRO GUY over here.'' shouted that spainish guy. ''Dude, I'm Andro. I like to watch some good shows.'' he said, introducing himself. ''Don't you hate when goodass shows get a f-grade moment?'' said some Nigerian guy, with a grey backwards hat. ''UH, YEAH! I am pissed off at how moments can write a show!'' shouted Andro, pissed off. ''You can go now.'' said the Nigerian guy, who was legitly bored. ''I am f**king off from this convo!'' shouted Andro, now pissed off and he walked around Crow Hill. ''OH NO! ANDRO, COME BACK!'' shouted Danson and he ran towards Andro. The other two ignored both of them.

Andro and Danson were running towards a random place in the neighbourhood, Andro in anger and Danson in worry. ''Calm down, man.'' said Danson, trying to calm Andro. ''BACK OFF!'' shouted Andro and he punched Danson. ''Whoa, calm your shit down!'' shouted Danson and he wasn't that pissed off at all. ''OH NO, DUDE! Crime is happening and I am the only to stop it!'' shouted Andro and the crime was the midde-aged raged husband punching random people including his eh wife and he got in on the action on the WIFE END! ''HEY, DON'T BACK OFF!'' shouted the man's wife. ''Thanks, whoever you are. PUNCHING MAN, I am going to take you down!'' shouted Andro and he took him down with a really strong punch and went on him, like a badass.

The sun was starting to ''go down'' and it was sunset and suddenly the police came and arrested the man and questioned his wife. ''So what happened?'' said the police officer. ''My husband kicked and punched me first and decided to take his rage on random people, because he was drunk and on one guy, he litterally flipped him over and threw him.'' said the drunk guy's wife. ''NO, SHE'S LYING! SHE BEAT ME UP FIRST!'' shouted the drunk guy, trying to get out of the cuffs. ''And then the drunk guy tried to hit me in the face, but I restrained him, along with a LOT OF OTHER PEOPLE!'' said Andro, who witnessed the fight and owned the guy. ''F**K HIM!'' shouted the drunk guy, not helping himself. ''You are under arrest for being drunk and disorderly and domestic abuse.'' said the police officer. ''I WILL SUE YOU! ALL THE WAY FROM AMERICA!'' shouted the drunk guy to Andro. ''Law works different anywhere else, stop ruining Americans. THEY'RE COOL!'' screamed Andro and he went away, along with Danson.

Danson and Andro was trying to find some crime, because they was trying to be street vigilantes. ''You are really bored, if you want to do this crap.'' said Andro. ''SHUT UP! Let's find some more crime!'' shouted Danson, with a cool guy face, still. ''Okay, then. Your choice is ours?'' said Andro, slightly confused and they ran towards anywhere, since there was no direction at all. ''Aw, man. There isn't much crime here!'' shouted Danson. ''I'm not that, but still suprised, at how much a neighbourhood improves in 1 year.'' said Andro, looking at the six-lane road, which was four before and was the one of the widest roads at that time.

IT WAS SUNSET AND THE SKY WAS GOOD AND NOTHING BAD WAS HAPPENING! ''THE SKY IS SUNSETTING LIKE CRAZY! Yep, I am bored.'' shouted Danson, bored as hell. ''Let's just go home, before the plot gets sucked hard.'' said Andro, hoping for something else. ''Yeah...'' said Danson, and they try to find the train station, but they didn't have direction. ''Will we find-oh look, it's over there.''said Danson, in a angrish tone. ''It's just like that time, where play a hella bad game and you find the goal, and THE MISSION WAS POINTLESS!'' shouted Andro, who just likes referencing stuff. ''AW, YEAH! That's crap and at least the 428 is here, still here.'' ''Stop talking to urself and get on the fucking bus.'' said Danson and they were going to the on the bus, because THEY NEEDED TO GET HOME!

Danson and Andro was on the 2000's 428 bus, gettin' to their not crappy homes. ''FUCKING F**K YOU!'' shouyted Whill Burnwell. ''Shut up, you can't play the games you have.'' said Andro, knowing that this guy can't play games. ''YOU'RE A BULLY AND MY BULLYING IS JUSTIFIED!'' shouted Will B, still in rage. ''Hey, dude. Don't listen because you suck at life, in general.'' said Danson, doing a warning thing. ''ALRIGHT, YOU THE PUSSY! I BET YOU CAN'T BEAT ALL OF SMB!'' shouted Will and he walked towards the front of the bus. ''I have an actual NES and SMB now sort of sucks.'' said Andro, speaking quieter to Danson. ''It does, but that happens to revolutionary games.'' said Danson. ''Will can suck my ass, though.'' ''Eh, it's a cuss.'' said Andro, rolling his eyes, the full 360.

It was night time, so them bros went to the basketball court. (again for Andro) ''Time to settle the score!'' shouted Andro and the dudes were still playing b-ball. ''Well, then let's fight on the court.'' said Dominic. ''BRING IT ON!'' shouted Danson, sorta knowing what happened that afternoon.

_If Episodes 4 and 5 get finished, THEY WILL BE THE NEXT TO reformatted into this new 'two parts only' format._


	3. Gang from outta nowhere!

**Suburban Stupid Episode 5a: Red-nosed mean girl!**

In July, (this country is near Austrailia) Raichel got a cold from the retarded-ly bad weather, her nose became red from the cold and started to be in a bad mood. ''Oh, hey! HELLO RETARDS!'' shouted Raichel. ''Hey, stop sounding like a internet tough guy.'' said Meg. ''Does anyone want to beat me, the bitch?'' said Raichel and everyone backed away from except Fredrick. ''This fight is gonna be pretty effing crazy!'' shouted Dill and he brought out his camera for the cray fight. ''I'm doing this, karate style!'' shouted Fredrick because he had karate skills, which was better than what it was 1 month ago.  
*cutaway* Fredrick was trying to spin kick a block of wood in his backyard, but the block of wood still standed. "I am not going to give up this even when I get to be a powerful tard!'' shouted Fredrick with determination in his voice and half-naked with only jeans and (under)pants on himself. *main plot*

Raichel and Fredrick was fighting, with Fredrick making the first moves, as he did a fast spin kick, a flying kick to the chest and some really fast punches and he damaged her, but not that much. ''HAH! That was some basic crap.'' boasted Raichel and she fired a small energy ball to Fredrick and he got some damage from the energy ball. ''That was anti-climatic as hell...'' said Dill, and he turned off his camera. ''REALLY! You ruined the fight by showing off your 'skills'...NICE!'' shouted Meg. ''I didn't want this lame fight to happen.'' said Raichel, angering people, and with a rare smile on her face. ''WHAT?! That was sudden...'' said Hilda, with a suprised. ''You know what I did this morning? I battled console fanboys!'' shouted Arin, with a stale face. ''That's not interesting...I found really stupid fanboys.'' said Dill and they were doing stuff. ''Shut up, and let's go do...whatever.'' said Raichel, without reason.

Raichel was looking like a grumpy a-hole BECAUSE she had a cold but some other people said she sort of looked like Dr Eggman as a woman and she thought up an idea. ''Now, I am gonna be the EGGWOMAN of this city.'' said Raichel and she had a evil smile on her.  
The first thing she did, was go on her motorcycle and speed past a crap-ton of people, really fast like in sleeping dogs and GTA, with the radio set to some classical music. ''Alright, this speed is some crazy crap.'' she said, because her hair was flying and her eyes started to not feel good. ''I'm parking the bike, fast! If I can...'' said Raichel. She found a space, but it was on the other side, so she drove between two other cars and she parked at the empty space and she put down the kickstand. ''I AM PLAYING GAMES! That was a cool phrase.'' Raichel shouted and she walked away like nothing even happened. ''The hell just happened?'' said a skateboarder, confused as hell. ''YOU don't know about it, bastard and I don't care about.'' said Raichel, being stealth crazy.

13 minutes later, Donn went to the art shop to buy some piece of paper for Art, but it looked like something out of a crime show. ''The hell happened to this place?'' he said, confused and like he was asking a question. ''SHIT HAPPENED.'' said the art shop guy, who was an Indian. ''We need to find the girl who did this!'' he shouted, in a determination mood. ''SURE! LET'S DO THIS SHIT!'' shouted the art guy. ''Me too, bastards!'' shouted Warren, also in the store. ''WHY ARE YOU HERE?''said Donn, asking Warren why he's in the shop. ''Yeah, I have art homework, GUYS!'' he answered, loudly and they left the somewhat damaged store.

Donn and the art shop guy was like running to the place were THINGS WERE HAPPENING. ''I'm not a manager, that's for sure!'' said the art shop guy, who was Korean. ''Shit's happening and we're running to the middle of it!'' said Donn, trying to be witty. ''SHUT UP, YOU AREN'T WITTY!'' said the art shop clerk. ''Let him be witty, dumbass.'' said Randell, who lives in that neighbourhood. ''You're just a dumbass art shop dude.'' ''Wait, aren't you the guy that appeared nowhere?'' said Donn, breaking the fourth wall. ''GODDAMN, stop breaking the fourth wall.'' Randell said, annoyed at Donn keeping on bashing the fourth wall. (note: Randell and Warren aren't siblings anymore, so Warren has a new sister)

Once they entered the neighbourhood high street, it was worse than it usually was with shops being robbed and the high street didn'y look good anyway, but this was worse than normal. ''RANDELL, COME BACK! WE NEED A BACK-UP GUY!'' shouted Donn, knowing that this was a tough one as four or five shops had their money stolen, including a gambling shop. ''Yeah, what's the hell up?'' said the art shop guy, asking one guy and a girl in a mini-supermarket near the train station. ''Some man comes in and threatens with paper ninja stars, to give him the money and we did what he wanted, to stop injuries and HE RAN AWAY SUDDENLY!'' said the guy, who was from Indonesia. ''I suddenly came in, called the police and described the money robber.'' said the girl, who was Indian. ''This isn't good at all...'' said Randell, worried. ''We need some bastard, to restore this place, BACK to its slightly crap state.'' said Donn, wanting to restore the place.

In that neighbourhood, Donn, some art shop guy and Randell were trying to stop some anymonous retards from stealing stuff. ''WE'RE GOING TO STOP SOME STUPID CRIMINALS!'' shouted Randell, happy to help. ''Listen, dude. Can I go back now?'' said the art shop guy, worried that he be fired. ''YEAH!'' said Donn, and the clerk went back to his job. ''WHOO, FINALLY!'' shouted the art shop clerk, who was friends with Donn. ''You go, man!'' shouted Donn, with happiness in his voice.

It was 5pm, in Tayden(thats the name) the lame-ass neighbourhood, Donn and Randell were trying to uncover who was behind the crime of stealing some money from the guys who own shops, including a supermarket. ''WHOEVER CHALLENGES US-this is an crapass idea.'' said Donn, doubting. ''We got no problem. Besides, what gives?'' said Randell, cool and confident. ''What the hell was that?'' said Byron, with a bloodstain on his grey tank top. ''So are we going to catch those retards, who is doing damage?'' said Randell, still cool and confident. ''YEAH!'' shouted Donn. ''I'm seriously going to punch the bitch who thought pulling gangs outta her ass!'' Byron shouted, angry as hell. ''YEAH, GONNA PUNCH HER!'' shouted George, his also black and strong friend who was wearing cargo shorts. ''How did you figure it out that the leader's a girl?'' Donn asked Byron, Geroge, Kennedy and his dudes. ''OOOOHHHH, CLIFFHANGER!'' shouted Donn, very loudly. ''Can you tell him to shut up?'' said Kennedy, smoking some weed. ''AND NO, we don't smoke much weed, dumbass.'' Geroge answered Randell, who opened his mouth. ''Oh, okay.'' said Randell, calmly.

Randell, Donn, Geroge, Byron, Kennedy and two other dudes were discussing how to fight the sudden ''gang'' that did the crimes that happened. ''Well, fuck. The cliffhanger is over.'' said Donn, feeling bored again. ''STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL! So anyways, any information?'' Randell asked Byron, first shouting at Donn. ''Yeah, she has black hair and is an fatass! That's useful, right?'' said Geroge, providing some information. ''Okay, so we're narrowing it down to a few people including Raichel and Marie.'' Donn exclaimed, not so loudly. ''OH YEAH, WE OWNING!'' shouted Geroge. ''Come on, dude. LET'S OWN THEM RETARDS!'' shouted Byron, wanting to beat the whole gang and they went to some big park

All the dudes were waiting at the park until late sunset to follow one guy. ''Why is only one of us following a gang guy?'' Geroge asked. ''Because somebody needs to follow one of the guys to whatever hideout and that guy needs to call us.'' said Donn, having a plan. ''And if you ask, that guy is the one who FOLLOWS THE GANG PERSON!'' ''Oh, yeah! Let's get some pizza AND MAKE SURE IT'S HUGE!'' shouted Byron, making sure the pizza is part of the plan and they were hungry. ''FUCKING DOING IT!'' shouted Randell, wanting to shout. ''YOU'RE SO DUMBASS SOMETIMES!'' shouted Byron, talking to Randell and he's happy.

After getting some pizza, the dudes were laughing a little and Randell got two slices of pizza and hid under an avenue overpass for the him to take the bait. Suddenly, a suspicious guy came to him just for the pizza. ''Okay, I'm hungry. No-one gets shot, if you give-no problem, dude. Where are you going?'' said the suspicious guy, who was hungry, so midway through his sentence, Randell gave him the pizza. ''Your hangout, where you...where you do...WHATEVER!'' Randell said, short and straight to the point. ''Right this way! I didn't like our leader anyway.'' said the guy, who revealed himself or herself. ''WHOA! REGINA!?'' shouted Randell, suprised. ''I do a good man voice, eh?'' said Regina, without her jacket. She was wearing jeans, her chullo hat and a whire long sleeved shirt with orange stripes and she was carrying a small bag.

Randell and Regina ran to the group of dudes, passing some skaters. ''Hey, fags. WAIT, COME BACK!'' said some skater named Rudy on his custom-made skateboard, desperate for conversation.  
''Whoa, Regina's in on this shit? You had the pizza, right?'' said Geroge, suprised, because he doesn't know much about the girl. ''Yeah, anyways, the crapass leader is just soooooooo greedy and annoying.'' said Regina, obviously not liking the leader. ''Hey, so far as I know, Marie isn't greedy, but is annoying.'' said Kennedy, dancing to Byron's battery operated radio. ''SO IT'S RAICHEL! Why does she need to be in the center of that crap?'' said Byron, now pissed. ''Let's own that bitch into submission!'' shouted George, finally having motivation. ''Marie is pretty awesome compared to Raichel and even then, by herself, Marie's pretty decent.'' said Darren,who's from England and 100% English. ''What? No character dump?'' said Donn, breaking the fourth wall. ''Shut up. Be happy you don't have a character dump punched in your ass.'' said Darren, not liking the fourth-wall breaking.

**Episode 5b COMING as soon as I finished Episode 4 and/or this one.**


	4. Uncovered the leader!

**SS Episode 4b: UNCOVERED!**

Randell, Donn, Geroge, Byron, Kennedy and two other dudes were discussing how to fight the sudden ''gang'' that did the crimes that happened. ''Well, fuck. The cliffhanger is over.'' said Donn, feeling bored again. ''STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL! So anyways, any information?'' Randell asked Byron, first shouting at Donn. ''Yeah, she has black hair and is an fatass! That's useful, right?'' said Geroge, providing some information. ''Okay, so we're narrowing it down to a few people including Raichel and Marie.'' Donn exclaimed, not so loudly. ''OH YEAH, WE OWNING!'' shouted Geroge. ''Come on, dude. LET'S OWN THEM RETARDS!'' shouted Byron, wanting to beat the whole gang and they went to some big park

All the dudes were waiting at the park until late sunset to follow one guy. ''Why is only one of us following a gang guy?'' Geroge asked. ''Because somebody needs to follow one of the guys to whatever hideout and that guy needs to call us.'' said Donn, having a plan. ''And if you ask, that guy is the one who FOLLOWS THE GANG PERSON!'' ''Oh, yeah! Let's get some pizza AND MAKE SURE IT'S HUGE!'' shouted Byron, making sure the pizza is part of the plan and they were hungry. ''FUCKING DOING IT!'' shouted Randell, wanting to shout. ''YOU'RE SO DUMBASS SOMETIMES!'' shouted Byron, talking to Randell and he's happy.

After getting some pizza, the dudes were laughing a little and Randell got two slices of pizza and hid under an avenue overpass for the him to take the bait. Suddenly, a suspicious guy came to him just for the pizza. ''Okay, I'm hungry. No-one gets shot, if you give-no problem, dude. Where are you going?'' said the suspicious guy, who was hungry, so midway through his sentence, Randell gave him the pizza. ''Your hangout, where you...where you do...WHATEVER!'' Randell said, short and straight to the point. ''Right this way! I didn't like our leader anyway.'' said the guy, who revealed himself or herself. ''WHOA! REGINA!?'' shouted Randell, suprised. ''I do a good man voice, eh?'' said Regina, without her jacket. She was wearing jeans, her chullo hat and a whire long sleeved shirt with orange stripes and she was carrying a small bag.

Randell and Regina ran to the group of dudes, passing some skaters. ''Hey, fags. WAIT, COME BACK!'' said some skater named Rudy on his custom-made skateboard, desperate for conversation.  
''Whoa, Regina's in on this shit? You had the pizza, right?'' said Geroge, suprised, because he doesn't know much about the girl. ''Yeah, anyways, the crapass leader is just soooooooo greedy and annoying.'' said Regina, obviously not liking the leader. ''Hey, so far as I know, Marie isn't greedy, but is annoying.'' said Kennedy, dancing to Byron's battery operated radio. ''SO IT'S RAICHEL! Why does she need to be in the center of that crap?'' said Byron, now pissed. ''Let's own that bitch into submission!'' shouted George, finally having motivation. ''Marie is pretty awesome compared to Raichel and even then, by herself, Marie's pretty decent.'' said Darren,who's from England and 100% English. ''What? No character dump?'' said Donn, breaking the fourth wall. ''Shut up. Be happy you don't have a character dump punched in your ass.'' said Darren, not liking the fourth-wall breaking.

All the dudes and Regina were going to some overpass, where Raichel's gang was now. ''I hate Raichel. I don't hate a lot of people.'' said Regina, mostly optimistic. ''That's weird. Usually Raichel is friendly to you, so why aren't you friendly back?'' said Donn, trying to find a reason. ''She's a little over the top amd keeps stealing my money!'' Regina explained. ''Wait, she steals your money?'' Darren said, a bit confused. ''Yeah.'' Regina answered and that's when Randell felt some worry. ''COME ON, WE GOT NO TIME TO LOSE!'' shouted Randell, while on the bus. ''What the hell? SHUT UP!'' said somebody, annoyed at the shouting. ''It's a shouting thing.'' Kennedy repiled, less loudly. ''WE'RE OFF TO OWN SOMEBODY!'' Randell shouted/sang, but it sounded bad because he was also shouting. ''JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!'' said Geroge towards Randell.

They all get off the bus because of Randell shouting and then they walked to the overpass to try and find the whole gang. ''WHY DID YOU SHOUT, DUMBASS?'' Byron, pretty pissed. ''Because we're on a journey and I wanted to do something to celebrate.'' Randell explained, not helping himself. ''This is why you fucking suck sometimes, man...'' said George. ''Fourth wall jokes can suck, too.'' ''Let's just get to whatever we're going to do.'' said Kennedy, just wanting to relax.

At the overpass, there was stuff to be found, but there was nobody. ''Yeah, it's probably a trap.'' said Darren, being savvy, because he was in a gang before. ''Shut up, it's probably nothing.'' said Byron, just hanging around. ''Don't say that, dumbass.'' Regina said, being savvy as well. ''We're gonna have a fight sometime later.'' said Darren and he started to be in a fighting position. Suddenly the gang jumped down from the overpass and they stopped to introduced themselves. ''Regina, I'm sooooooo fucking suprised. Anyways, prepare to be injured and...and go to hospital! I actually forgot how witty I am.'' said Raichel, thinking she's witty. ''AWWWWW, you're trying to be witty.'' said Regina, with a ''babys so cute'' tone to it. ''SHUT UP, let her be witty.'' said Darren, serious with an serious face.

''ALRIGHT, it's on!'' shouted Geroge, ready for some fightin'. ''Let's do a fight because I'M A TRAITOR!'' shouted Regina, also ready to fight. ''ALRIGHT, let's put onto the internet!'' said Kennedy, wanting some fame. ''This is one of the few times I agree with you! That means I think you suck, right?'' said Raichel. ''RIGHT, SIS! This is going to be good.'' Kennedy replied, happily. ''No problem. I've been waiting to be to fight and to be IN YOUTUBE VIDEO, SOOOOOOOO BAD!'' said Marie, looking at both George and Regina like they're nothing. ''FUCK YEAH!'' ''Okay, George and Regina vs Marie up in here, recorded as it happens. The gang is done.'' said Raichel, introducking the video. ''Guest star, this bastard right here. The fight ends, when the other side CAN'T FIGHT ANYMORE!'' shouted Kennedy. ''I'm Kennedy, motherfuckers. Round 1, let the round BEGIN!'' ''Too easy.'' said George, confident that he would win and the fight started!

**Episode 5c coming soon!**


	5. Fight SERIES part 1!

**Suburban Stupid: Episode 5c: FIGHT SERIES! (fourth episode to be ended)**

Round 1: Darren and Regina vs Marie! ''So I'm a awesome gymnast and you two try to fight? HAHAHAHA!'' boasted Marie, laughing at the end. ''Yeah, show us what you got, bitch!'' said George, wanting to see proof. ''I will strike you down like a stake! Only the TOP of the stake was outta the ground in only FOUR STRIKES!'' she shouted, making the meaning to her boast. ''Thinking fast is my thing!'' Regina boasted. ''FIGHT!'' shouted Kennedy, starting the fight and they were going in there like ham. ''Shit, this is going to easy.'' said Kennedy, having no worries.

''Let's fight the bastard or bitch!'' shouted Darren, confident and cool and he started with a high kick but Marie blocked it with her hands and stuff. ''A lot of time in gymnastics wins against mere kicks and shit.'' she said. ''She's right, that bitch.'' Darren said in his head and then he spun his whole body, but she detached his hands from the foot, Darren did a spin kick and he hit Regina in the face. ''OW! Why the fuck- oh, damn!'' Regina shouted, angry. ''I am gonna take you down a peg, you bitch!'' Darren shouted, with rage and he tried to do a jump but he couldn't jump high enough, and then he grabbed her head and tried to knock her down. ''Darren, you idiot.'' Regina enthausically said and she got into the fight with a high kick and she backfliped immediately after that for maximum speed. ''THIS IS ME, AND I AM FUCKING FAST!'' Reginas boasted loudly and she did really fast and really hard punches to Marie's face. ''Man, you're fucking formidable, but you don't do gymnastics like me.'' Marie boasted and she slumped because she got major damage. ''THE FUCKING ROUND GOES TO REGINA!'' Kennedy shouted, really loudly.

''ROUND TWOOOOOOO: Darren vs Leon! Darren and Leon are strong, BUT BOTH OF THEM HAVE A different type of STRENGTH!'' Kennedy announced. ''Man, that guy is a great deal of ham!'' Raichel/Ruth shouted.  
''Hey, retard! I just know you're going to lose!'' Leon boasted, who's strong in the arms. ''MY LEGS FUCKING DIFFER!'' Darren boasted, and he kicked Leon straight in the chest.  
**Leon**  
Another Brazilian guy like Steven, but he's mainly a fighter and a debater because he's strong in the arms but he sucks at doing leg attacks. His debating is pretty awesome at times, but he's average at worse and his fighting is pretty good most of the time, though it sometimes lacks. He's fierce when he's fighting and debating, but cool when he's doing anything else(except running). He usually wears a brown-dark red shirt, jeans, a brown beanie and dark red and blue sneakers. He has spiky and messy black hair and is pretty musculuar looking, but his legs look normal.

Leon and Darren did their first punch and kick, respectively, which were equally strong, so it ended in a stalemate. ''Fuck, man! Let's do this!'' Leon shouted and then he walked away and he ran towards the British dude to punch him straight in the chest, but Darren was light on his feet, so he walked out of the way and Leon hit the side of his body. ''Bastard, you're too slow to be punch hard.'' Darren boasted, while Leon was behind him ready to do his move from the back and the British guy(Darren) dodged at the last minute, so he got knocked down by the punch because he wasn't fast enough and Leon stepped on him with his weak legs. ''I'm winning, right now and I have my legs STOPPING YOU!'' Leon boasted, but his legs was weak enough to Darren to get himself out and he rolled out of it with some ease.

They were back to normal, but damaged as they were doing their moves with speed. ''I'm fucking fast!'' Leon shouted, really loudly. ''Shut up, man.'' Darren said and he punched Leon on his hands, but the Brazilian dude had a good right hand and he threw Darren barely over his body and onto the floor with pain. ''I told I'm really fast! AND FUCKING AWESOME!'' Leon boasted and he took his shirt off to reveal a four-pack, along with Regina hugging him. ''You're a big hunk and you are cool.'' Regina praised Leon, the Brazilian hunk and he let go of her.  
''Okay, the round obviously goes to Leon, the strong guy! Darren had a lot of chance from the beginning, but he didn't fucking anticipate Leon having a strong right hand and a weak arm. It was a cool suprise.'' Kennedy announced, pretty loudly for a normal person. ''COME BACK FOR ROUNDS 3, 4 AND THE FINAL!'' Raichel yelled very loudly, with no accent and she was sitting on a pole on the ground.

**Episode 5: The Final Fight! and Episode 4: Good Gamers, Bad Bros are COMING SOON! Sonic and All Star Riders Episode 1 will be ended soon!**


	6. teaser for new stuff

**Suburban Stupid: TEASERS?**  
**(until mid-July)**

So here's a bunch of unfinished stuff, that I started after the first episode was finished.

**Urban Rugby part 1 PREVIEW!**  
It was 6am, when Danson woke up in his flat and all the stores opened early and the birds was flying and singing, at the same time! ''OH SHIT! This match could go anywhere!'' shouted Danson, lying on the floor and he got ready faster than he usually would, but he smelled cool, because he went to bath really fast and when he ran down the stairs at 6:20am and was fully clothed with him wearing a orange shirt with ''awesome'' written in Japanese, cargo shorts, black socks and sunglasses and a dark sky blue t-shirt with white sleeves, he just sat on the sofa. ''I look like a dork now!'' he shouted, so he threw the jumper to the side.  
20 minutes later, he was a bit better after eating most of his english breakfast and he was still eatin' it, when all of a sudden a door knock was heard.  
**expect to see this by the end of the month.**

**Dudes in the Park! part 1 preview...**  
It was a fucking hot day with the temputure at 27 degrees celcius at the lowest in the metropolis area of wallaston(MAY CHANGE!), which has an area of over 10,000km squared and is filled with 21 million people.  
Danson, Tim and Ryan were walking together to the second biggest park IN THE WHOLE CITY and the biggest in the eastern side of the city, with Danson wearing a a cyan and sky blue t-shirt with 'RACE TO WIN' written on it and grey cargo shirts with nike trainers and Tim wearing a light yellow tank top and navy blue sport shorts with sandals. ''Oh, this park is the shit.'' said Danson, excited as hell for it. ''YOU KNOW IT!'' shouted Tim, with some badass in this voice. ''I HAVEN'T EVEN SEE ALL OF IT!'' ''Shut up, Chinese guy. Anyways, this time is DIFFERENT!'' said Danson, shuttinh up Tim and they are walking towards the RC car courses because there was a third course with ANTI-GRAVITY!  
**expect to see this by the 10th of May.**

**Testing The Course preview! (Hoverboarding episode p3)**  
Bringing up the back, Raichel, Tim and Dill was fighting for fifth place, while Yukiko was trying to maintain her fourth place position. ''Your asses will be SUCKED!'' Tim shouted, hamming it up because he was _very _comptetive. ''Calm down, Tim. You sound a bit like an idiot.'' Dill replied, because he was a bit calmer that Tim and he did a 720 off the stone ramp. ''Yeah, you do.'' Raichel said, to Tim and she jumped off said stone ramp to do a 720 crane (the board is sideways, the rear hand goes through the legs and the front hand ponits away from the board) and she had a okay landing with some suckage. ''FUCK THAT! My tricks are the best!'' Tim boasted, really loudly and he was behind Dill and Rachel. ''Dude, it's just a dirt ramp.'' Dill said, because the dirt ramp was small and Tim is preparing for the jump.  
**Expect to see part 2 by the same date as the above chapter.**  
**Part 3 might come out before June.**

_New fillersodes will fill the spaces between these major things that are COMING!_

**And Episode 5 ending will come this week! bye.**


	7. Dudes HANGING in the Park!

**Suburban Stupid Episode 6:**  
**Dudes in the Park!**

It was a fucking hot day with the temputure at 27 degrees celcius at the lowest in the metropolis area of wallaston(MAY CHANGE!), which has an area of over 10,000km squared and is filled with 21 million people.  
Danson, Tim and Ryan were walking together to the second biggest park IN THE WHOLE CITY and the biggest in the eastern side of the city, with Danson wearing a a cyan and sky blue t-shirt with 'RACE TO WIN' written on it and grey cargo shirts with nike trainers and Tim wearing a light yellow tank top and navy blue sport shorts with sandals. ''Oh, this park is the shit.'' said Danson, excited as hell for it. ''YOU KNOW IT!'' shouted Tim, with some badass in this voice. ''I HAVEN'T EVEN SEE ALL OF IT!'' ''Shut up, Chinese guy. Anyways, this time is DIFFERENT!'' said Danson, shuttinh up Tim and they are walking towards the RC car courses because there was a third course with ANTI-GRAVITY!

''WHOA! This time it really is different!'' said Tim looking at the new RC course with anti-gravity sections. ''Hey, where the cars at?'' said Danson, because there was no cars on the course. ''SHIT, it's like 1pm, when probably a fuckton of people are having lunch.'' Tim replied, because they were too early. ''LET'S TRY TO BE BADASS!'' they both shouted, because they already ate lunch. ''You guys are dumbasses!'' Regina shouted, from the pedestrian overpass. ''You probably don't know how strong we are.'' Danson said, with a smug look and they went on to the park area. ''Good luck.'' Regina said, with a tear going down her eye and her face.

Tim and Danson, now joined by Warren, was walking up to the toughest guy (in strength) because they were trying to be tough and he was in the green restaruant. ''Dude, are you the strongest fucking guy in the park?'' Tim asked the guy who looked strong who was wearing jeans, biker boots and a leather jacket and a shirt and then the guy who looked like a biker ''FUCK YES! And what do you want!?'' the strong guy shouted, as he was eating a plate of steak and chips. ''I want to FUCKING challenge you, fucking shithead!'' Danson and Warren shouted, standing at Tim's side. ''I seriously don't want to fight you, man. I was just asking you nothing.'' Tim said, feeling a little intimidated by the strong guy standing and he went away. ''Okay, Danson and Warren! Let's fight!'' the strong guy shouted. ''Oh, and by the way, my name's Lee in case we get to be friends.'' ''OKAY THEN!'' Danson yelled, so loudly, it could be heard throughout the park.

A fight was on in this huge park, and it was Lee(the strong guy) vs Danson and Warren on the grass because the ground was softer, but a bit dirtier. ''Alright, Lee! LET'S DO THIS!'' Warren shouted and he made the first move, which was a roundhouse kick, but it didn't do much damage to Lee. ''He's obviously strong, so we gotta something different!'' Danson shouted, because the weaker guys needed a bit of strategy and he tried to think a strategy, while Warren was making small marks on Lee. ''Think faster, RETARD!'' Warren shouted at Danson, because he wasn't strong enough and needed some kind of plan. ''Dude I'm thinking all I'm can! NOW I HAVE TO FIGHT! TO MAKE! UP YOUR WEAKNESS!'' Danson yelled like a large ham and he jumped high to do a high kick to the head.

''It looks like you guys got a little better, BUT NOT GOOD ENOUGH for my HARD KNOCKS!'' Lee shouted, before he was going to do a hard uppercut. ''OH MY GOD, THE HARDCUT!'' Leon shouted, like he wanted, but he had to be quiet and he had a nickname for that. ''What?'' Tim asked him, because he didn't know the nickname because he didn't hear of it. ''Hard Uppercut!'' Leon shouted to Tim, because the fight was going on.

**authors update**  
_Three other fillersodes will be coming before June, along with Dudes in the Park! and the sixth and seventh episodes and even the first episode of the remake. the ninh and eighth episodes will start before July, including at least five new fillersodes._  
**update ends here**

Danson and Warren avoided the first hardcut and there was two more, one for each of them. ''There's two hard presents, ready to damage yo' bodies!'' Lee said, pretty loudly and the dude combo split up and it was a dumb move. ''COME ON, YOU IDIOTS!'' Tim shouted, with Byron standing next to him. ''Get that guy, Warren!'' Byron shouted, who was also supporting the dudes.  
Lee went up to Warren and he prepared for a second, before he got the hit because Warren underestimated the punch and he flew up in the air for two seconds before landing on the path. ''What the...?'' Warren said, kind of confused and he looked at the grazes of blood on the left hand and both legs. ''It was worth it.'' Lee said, while looking at his fist and he did a thumbs up to Danson. ''I GOT IT!'' Danson replied back and he decided to jump fast.

''Damn, man! The last time, I fought with you, you sucked. Now you're pretty competent.'' Lee said, because he didn't expect this. ''TAKE THIS!'' Danson shouted and he did a high jump punch and kick, but it barely affected Lee. ''He shoud've got the strong as hell package.'' Byron said, from the sidelines. ''Maybe HE WILL FUCKING TIRE LEE!'' Ryan yelled and Danson tried to do just that, so stay tuned?

**Episodes 7 and 8 coming in May and Episode 9 starting soon!**


	8. Fighting in the PARK!

**Suburban Stupid Episode 6:**  
**DUDES AND GIRLS in the park!**

Danson was trying to tire Lee out by jumping around fast around the fighting area, but not outta bounds. ''HEY, JERK! I just ate lunch, so I won't get tired, bitch!'' Lee boasted, because he ate his good lunch. ''Dude, everyone gets tired no matter what!'' Danson shouted, and he jumped from the bottom branch of the tree to do a high spin kick on the strong guy and Lee took a bit of damage from the high kick, but Danson landed on the ground and he fell on his face. ''Wow, he's not gonna be gone.'' Tim said, unintenionally sounding sarcastic because he was a bit bored. ''Maybe he won't continue the fight?'' Ryan asked Tim, but then the small dude rised back up and the struggle continued by Danson jumping high and fast.

Warren aleady phoned 911 for the ambulance to come because he needed medical help, as in the middle of the leg grazes there were bad wounds. ''I CALLED THE AMBLUANCE!'' he shouted, now trying to go to the toilet to cover it up and he found some tissues on the floor and wrapped it around his legs. ''Way to go, Warren!'' Tim shouted, as support and he got excited again. ''Alright, I'm going to get some more tissue!'' and he ran off to the toilet.

Meanwhile, Marie and Yukiko was RC car racing on the new anti-gravity course. ''I'm the best of us two!'' Marie boasted, like a smug ass. ''You mean us three?'' Erin shouted, as she and Randell walked up the steps, ready to race. ''Eh, I don't care much, just wanted to get a front row seat.'' Randell said, sitting down on one of the chairs behind the first completed anti-gravity course. ''LET'S FUCKING RACE ON THIS SHIT!'' Erin shouted. ''OH YEAH! and cut down on the swearing, okay.'' Yukiko replied to the shouting and all three girls grabbed the remote controllers. ''Cool beans, girls. ALRIGHT, READY?'' Randell shouted, because he was the sole announcers. ''GO!'' and the RC cars were off.

The ambulance arrived to get Warren because he had one major injury, which was on his left leg. ''Are you okay, sir?'' the paramedic/moving doctor asked Warren and he replied ''I've been in worse injuries before.'' ''Don't worry we'll get to the ambulance without losing blood. Is that tiolet tissue?'' the paramedic said, short and straight to the point and he asked about the tissue. ''Yeah! Me and my friend Tim gathered some tissue to slow down the bleedin'!'' Warren said, in this Austrailian accent and Tim came to Warren with no tissues and then he saw the ambulance guys. ''Congrats for saving his legs! You deserve some medal for bravery.'' the other paramedic replied, and he hugged Tim before moving Warren into the ambulance in a stretcher. ''BYE, WARREN!'' Tim shouted, with tears and he started crying.

It was 1:30pm, when it was still sunny and Lee and Danson were still fighting and BOTH of them was now tired because they were tired. ''Aren't you going to eat lunch? Seriously, this fight is boring as hell!'' Lee shouted, and he sat down on the wide pavement. ''No, I'm winning this for...whatever the fuck it was. I'M GOING TO EAT LUNCH and when I get back, LET'S RACE USING RC AND THEN do it for real!'' Danson shouted, because he was in a random comptetion for some reason. ''Cut the real racing and I'M IN!'' Lee shouted, and they shook hands together, making a truce.

Marie, Yukiko and Erin was racing on the new anti-gravity RC car course in their own way. ''Erin, it doesn't work like it does in MARIO KART!'' Yukikon shouted, because the cars were too loud. ''SHUT UP, I can do what the FUCK I want!'' Erin shouted, trying to bash Marie by doing the MK8 hit. ''Okay, then. Hitting harder seems to work, whenever it wants.'' Marie said, and her car swerved to the left, then swerved to back where it was, so Erin's car got knocked back and to the edges. ''MARIE, BREAKING NO RULES, GOES INTO SECOND PLACE AND ERINS KNOCKS INTO THIRD!'' Randell announced, making puns. ''Uhhhhhh, I don't know. The announcer's puns are meh as hell!'' Marie shouted. ''He can be good, though.'' Yukiko said, with a bit of cheery mood.

The RC car courses were already ready for business, as the gates opened to the four courses, two which had anti-gravity(the second still isn't completed, so they made a filler section, which is why the second is open) and two don't have anti-gravity.

Marie, Erin and Yukiko were RC car racing and Erin just barely reached the second lap. ''This jerk will be back for more!'' Erin boasted and she went faster to the point where she was now only two seconds behind Marie. ''Huh, she's freaking good.'' Yukiko said, noticing how she was in a narrow first and Erin was two seconds behind Marie. ''OH, SHIT! This race is getting tighter and tighter!'' Randell shouted, not that self-aware of himself. ''That's honestly...not your best moment, Randell.'' Yukiko said, because he swore in one of the most popular parks in the country. ''You're so DUUUUUUMB, Randell!'' Regina shouted, because a lot of people were watching him. ''I SECOND that!'' Donn shouted, as he was watching the racing action unfold. Marie was now compteting for first place with Yukiko and Erin was trying to get ahead of one or both of them.

Danson and Lee were eating some awesome American food and _they were hungry_, y'all! ''Man, this quarter-pounder with fries hits the freaking spot!'' Danson said, doing banter with Tim. ''Mmm, but that does compare to sweet and sour chicken noodles! Not that's bad or anything.'' Tim replied, quite cheery because he was enjoying his food. ''The social justice dumbasses would disagree!'' Danson said, pretty loudly. ''JUST TO BE CLEAR, not directed toward social justice GUYS!'' Tim shouted, meaning peace towards the social justice guys and girls of the real world. ''We should race when we finish eating!'' Lee yelled, from the other side resturant. ''YEAH, we should!'' Danson replied, accepting the challenge.

Marie and Yukiko were fighting for first place on the anti-grav RC racetrack because they were pretty comptetive. ''WHOA! THIS IS CRAZY!'' Randell shouted, because both girls' cars where neck and neck and hitting each other. ''We don't want to go down like this!'' Yukiko shouted, sounding worried. ''Who cares? I'm all about winning.'' Marie replied, while making Yukiko's car spin out from the back end. ''WHAT THE HELL?! Now, I'm second!'' Yukiko said, because she was now second and then third, when Erin passed her. ''FINALLY! I am second now! NOW TO OWN MARIE!'' Erin shouted, shouting her thoughts. ''This isn't good?'' Yukiko said, sad that she was now three seconds behind Erin, because she was first for the whole race. ''FUUUUUUUUU-whoa, no way?'' Marie yelled in rage, switching to suprise last minute because sarcasm would sound odd with rage. ''ERIN MAKES A COMEBACK FROM A FAR THIRD! And Yukiko, NOW, is in a kind of far THIRD!'' Randell announced.

Tim was trying to do parkour up the toilet building walls and Regina noticed him because he was TRYING TO PARKOUR! ''Hey, Tim! Maybe you can get there!'' Regina shouted, encouraging him to get on of the roof. ''YEAH! I CAN DO THIS!'' Tim yelled, because he was trying to be PRO PARKOUR of the year and he finally reached the gutter of the toilet booth and grabbed on it because it was solid and tough. ''Yes, I got this crap in hand!'' Tim said, loudly and he's now trying to get on the roof by using his legs because he now couldn't drag his arms up any further than the second rows of shingles. ''Having a problem?'' Regina asked because Tim was struggling a bit and he got his legs on a windowsill and brought it up to the roof AND HE did the same thing with his other leg. ''I DONE THIS SHIT RIGHT NOW!'' Tim shouted and he was standing on the roof. ''Good job, dumbass.'' Ryan said, from the ground. ''DUDE, I'M THE KING OF PARKOUR!'' Tim boasted, very loudly and he jumped from the roof to do a backflip and he was successful at the backflip, but his landing was kinda shit, so he fell flat on his face. ''LOOK AT THIS!'' Byron shouted and he got out his galaxy S4 and took a picture.

After that, Danson, Don and Lee was finishing their food ready to do a running race around the whole park. ''I feel good as hell after eating all that awesomeness!'' Lee shouted. ''Let's race around the park!'' ''You're on! I can't believe you do that for me or did you forget to eat?'' Danson said, not sure if it was due to kindness. ''Nah, I was hungry.'' Lee replied, trying to be caring. ''Okay, then.'' Danson said, pretending to dust off himself and they walked off, trying to dramatic.

**Episodes 7, 8 and 9 starting this MAY and other stuff as well!**


	9. People in the PARK!

**Suburban Stupid Episode 6:**  
**THE END OF THE DAY IN THE PARK!**

Back at the racetrack, Marie, Erin and Yukiko were second, third and first respectively, but Erin was made a comeback and now Yukiko is last. ''Go watch my car, losers!'' Erin shouted to both Marie and Yukiko. ''Yeah, I already noticed something! ERIN'S BACK for real!'' Yukiko shouted, while being two and a half seconds behind second place. ''YEAH, I'M BACK FOR REAL!'' Erin shouted, and she fistbumped Yukiko, proving that Yukiko doesn't care that much. ''ERIN AND YUKIKO IS GOING TO BE FRIENDLY FRIENDS, while MARIE is just...raging!'' Randell yelled, announcing the almost obvious. ''Yeah, we get it.'' said a gay guy, enjoying the racing action and the drama. ''Yukiko and Erin being friends? NOW THAT'S SUPRISING!'' a black guy shouted, who was a student in the university.

Danson and Lee was starting a 3k meters race around the park and they were starting at the central fountain where Regina and Tim were trying to do parkour. ''Alright, Regina! You're definitely the queen of parkour!'' Tim shouted, praising Regina for standing on the fountain statue. ''Still standin'.'' Regina said, still standing on the statue and she did a high jump which was long as well and then she backflipped and landed on the plaza with ease. ''Great job, REGINA!'' Danson shouted, as he was plotting nthe startling line with newspaper. ''That's a sucky material to use for a starting line, but hey it's better than screw all.'' Tim said, because there was an actual starting line.

Yukiko was trying to get second place and Erin and Marie was fighting as well as racing. ''Come on, you're just a loser who got LUCKY!'' Marie shouted, as she was trying to stay ahead of Erin. ''I have a bit of skill, you gotta admit it.'' Erin said, because she got from a far third to a close second. ''I have some SKILLS!'' she said to Marie, while elbowing her right arm. ''I get it, shithead. You have racing skills, now can we RACE!'' Marie said, because she was really pissed off and they were on the fifth to last corner, where Marie's car did a outside drift and Erin's car did a inside drift and they both crossed each other. ''I'm almost there!'' Erin said, gleefully. ''What, almost losing to this bitch RIGHT HERE?'' Marie asked, while being enraged and smug and her car was doing a good speed into the 19th and 20th turns. ''Will it crash?'' Randell asked, because he never saw such speed on a corner. ''Hopefully. She's so skilled, EVEN AT SPEED!'' Yukiko shouted, and while that was happening, Marie's car went through those two turns easily onto the straight where the anti-grav section ends. ''This course is easy for me because I have good skills! WHO EVEN EXPECTED ME TO CRASH!'' Marie shouted, very loudly. ''Fuck it, I'm out!'' Randell yelled, really loudly and he walked away.

Danson and Lee was starting the 3km race by doing that athlete position. ''I'm ready to g-'' Lee said before Randell shouted ''GO!'' and both Danson and Lee started pretty awkwardly. ''Wow, this is so loseriffic.'' Ryan said, taking a picture of the start with his HD camera and both ''athletes'' started jogging towards the stadium. ''GO DANSON! GO DANSON! GO DANSON!'' cheered George, supporting Danson. ''GO LEE! GO LEE! GO LEE!'' Rudy cheered, supporting Lee. ''Okay, clearly Danson sucks!'' George said, because Danson isn't all that reckless and he's reckless.

*cutaway to something else*  
''Okay, we have a plan. We need to find a good route through the gangsters to not get injured.'' Byron said, while hiding in a shop. ''We might have to take the back route or try to be a ninja by hiding behind some walls.'' ''FUCK THAT!'' George shouted, because he was the strongest and the dumbest and he ran out from the shop and towards the gangsters. ''Hey, fuckers! It's me!'' George shouted, because he was bored as hell. ''Just move on, nothing to see here!'' said one of the gangsters, who was bored as hell and George moved, but not before doing karate on a random guy. ''NOTHING HAPPENED, OKAY?'' he shouted and then he ran away awkwardly.  
*cutaway from potential fillersode material*

Marie, Erin and Yukiko was racing and now the race was pretty close, but Marie was going to win anyways. ''Shut up, the fuck up! I'm winning!'' Marie shouted, really angry and also somewhat smug. ''Who even said anything? And hey look, I'm second!'' Yukiko said, because she was almost second. ''Nah, no way in hell, you're not second for long.'' Erin said and her car was swerving in front of Yukiko. ''Hey, I'm second and I do give a crap about racing. But I'm second and that's all I have right now!'' Erin boasted a bit and somehow, she's being humble at the same time. ''FUCK YOU, THEN!'' Marie shouted to Erin, because she's winning the race and she was almost at the finish line. ''OH MY GOOD, I'm the announcer and Marie won the race. ''AARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH! Fuck this, I'm going to mope for NO REASON!'' she shouted, with confusion and she ran off, pushed past Erin and she punched the steel fence to make a hole in it. ''I'm so fucking strong, retards!'' she shouted, before running around the fence and running through the gate.

Danson and Lee were at the eastern fountain, as they were passing through it as part of their race. ''I'm doing good, so far!'' Danson said, because he wasn't that tired after 500 meters. ''Wow, gotta catch up.'' he said to himself and he started running fast, bypassing the eastern fountain because he was really fast. ''Oh, wow! He's catching up to me, but I could outdo you, Danson!'' Lee shouted, because he was ahead of Danson and went on the longer path, but Danson went on the shorter path and he was faster as well. ''You shouldn't go on the longer path, because I'M FAST!'' Danson bragged, because he was fast and both paths rejoined before the mini-forest.

Danson passed by the mini-forest, Lee passed there three seconds later. ''GO DANSON! GO DUDE GO!'' Ryan cheered. ''WHAT? LEE RULES THE COURT!'' George shouted and he threw a punch at Ryan and they started beating each other up as fans. ''No way in hell, I'm going to that loser, Danson!'' George shouted and he went off the Ryan onto the grass AND then he sat down. ''Whoa, this was one pointless fight.'' Ryan said, and he walked away slowly. ''We're dumbasses! What are you doing tomorrow?'' George asked, but Ryan didn't reply and they both ran away from the course.  
Danson and Lee reached the pesdestrian over perdestrian overpass, and they were really ready to move fast. ''Both you guys are awesome!'' that black guy from the RC tracks shouted. ''Thanks, man!'' Lee replied, complete with a thumb up. ''YEAH!'' the black guy shouted. ''You guys are awesome! With SPEED and STRENGTH applied, you two would make a cool team!'' Regina shouted from the overpass. ''No, thanks, bitch!'' Danson replied, pretty loudly.

Tim was trying to parkour on the facilties and even when the parkour king came, he kept on doing parkour. ''HAHA, can't catch me!'' he shouted, before running on the roof and he tried to flip off the roof, but he managed to slide and failed the landing. ''Oh, man! You slid off the ground!'' the parkour king shouted, because Tim couldn't beat him, but he got back up from the fall and restarted running. ''Well, he's got the determination of a artist.'' the parkour king said, who took his hoodie off, and was revealed to be Liam who was gay, but looked normal. ''Man! Liam is one awesome guy!'' a white guy with a blue baseball cap shouted, who was studies at the university and he ran after them.

Marie won the race, but she was raging like hell after that. ''Where did Marie go? I seriously don't know why she took off like that.'' Yukiko said and her car reached the finish line, so she ran to help Marie. ''I did a good job!'' Erin said and she stood up to put her left arm up for the audience and she got a good clapping. ''GREAT JOB!'' said the other gay guy and he highfived another guy. ''Thanks, awesome bro.'' said the guy who was highfived and who was wearing a lime green and forest green hoodie. ''Let me take my non-existant second place trophy, please.'' Erin said, taking in the limelight and she walked down, with a geniunely happy-ish look and then she ran away to another place down the ''road'' because this wasn't a geniune race. ''WE OVERHYPED IT HARD!'' the green hoodie yelled, who knew. ''Really? We just like racing.'' said the other gay guy and he left the stadium

Marie was hanging out somewhere in the cafe which has a top level and Yukiko is finding her. ''WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, MARIE!'' she asked loudly through the park and she was shouting ''MARIE! WHERE ARE YOU!'' and she figured that the big french bitch must have been in the cafe, so she ran in there. ''WHERE ARE YOU! MARIE, WHERE THE FU-Oh, hey, there you are.'' Yukiko said and she now found Marie with a broken tea cup on the table. ''What are you doing here? NOW LET ME BE RAGING!'' Marie said, before grabbing another tea cup and then smashing it on the floor. ''GTFO before we escort you out!'' shouted one of the cafe staff and he meant it, but Marie didn't care much and she proceeded to try to push Yukiko. ''OKAY, STOP!'' Yukiko demanded, but she didn't have enough power to stop Marie pushing, so she was moving a bit.

Danson and Lee were running towards the northwestern gates of the stadium because they were compteting against each other. ''Wait, why are you running?'' Liam asked Danson, who was now in first. ''Becaus I'm competing against Lee to prove who's the best!'' Danson shouted and he went towards the gate. ''WAIT UP!'' the white guy with the blue baseball cap shoutted, and he went after Liam in a perfectly good speed. ''LOOK, I DON'T KNOW YOU!'' Liam shouted. ''CAN'T CATCH ME!'' Tim boasted and then he went off the grass and jumped onto the road to cross it. ''Hey, cars! Hit me if you can!'' Tim shouted, tempting fate and he ran off towards the edge of the park. ''HE'S GOT SOME FUCKING DETERMINATION!'' Liam said, really loudly. ''Hey, Liam, what are you doin'?'' the yellow haired dude with the blue baseball cap asked. ''I don't know after this. Maybe some rapping?'' Liam said, feeling a bit bored.

Danson and Lee ran past the gates and they were going to the lake to run past it. ''This is a bit boring.'' Danson said, because he was tired. ''KEEP GOIN' TILL THE END!'' Lee shouted, giving some motivation. 'Danson replied with ''Okay, then'' and he kept going past the west plaza and Lee passed him a bit. ''Let's finish this shit together!'' Danson shouted and he went faster until he reached Lee and then started jogging with him. ''What are you doing?'' Lee asked him, because this was apprently was a comptetion, but Danson was pretty tired and he wanted to stop. ''I want to finish this crap and I'm tired as fuck!'' he shouted, and they both walked to the south fountain, which apprently was the finish line. ''We should do this again, sometime!'' Danson shouted and he walked away from Lee to get home. ''I am the best!'' Lee shouted, and Danson and Donn, who was also bored both did a thumbs up.

Marie and Yukiko were talking about RANDOM SHIT outside the cafe after Marie was kicked out the cafe. ''Oh, why are you so raged up right now?'' Yukiko asked Marie because for some reason, she was so angry. ''Because I felt like she didn't deserve to be second and other...stuff...'' Marie explained, feeling less enraged and she started shedding a few tears. ''OHHHHH, I wouldn't even hate her, even if I got crashed.'' Yukiko said, sitting on a bench. ''My guess, you had a bad day yesterday OR you get pissed easily.'' ''SHIT HAPPENED YESTERDAY!'' Marie shouted. ''Anyways, bye, Yukiko! You bitch!'' and she punched Yukiko's elbow hard and left the park.

''Marsh, go the hell away! I already said to this you THREE TIMES!'' Liam shouted to the guy with the blue sideways baseball cup, who was named Marsh. ''Okay, then! I'm bored as fuck, bye.'' Marsh said, sounding a bit pissed. ''Bye to you too, bastard!'' Liam shouted and Marsh walked away from the park gates to the exit. ''Damn, this day is boring.'' he said to himself, while being bored.

Danson passed by the mini-forest, Lee passed there three seconds later. ''GO DANSON! GO DUDE GO!'' Ryan cheered. ''WHAT? LEE RULES THE COURT!'' George shouted and he threw a punch at Ryan and they started beating each other up as fans. ''No way in hell, I'm going to that loser, Danson!'' George shouted and he went off the Ryan onto the grass AND then he sat down. ''Whoa, this was one pointless fight.'' Ryan said, and he walked away slowly. ''We're dumbasses! What are you doing tomorrow?'' George asked, but Ryan didn't reply and they both ran away from the course.  
Danson and Lee reached the pesdestrian over perdestrian overpass, and they were really ready to move fast. ''Both you guys are awesome!'' that black guy from the RC tracks shouted. ''Thanks, man!'' Lee replied, complete with a thumb up. ''YEAH!'' the black guy shouted. ''You guys are awesome! With SPEED and STRENGTH applied, you two would make a cool team!'' Regina shouted from the overpass. ''No, thanks, bitch!'' Danson replied, pretty loudly.

Tim was trying to parkour on the facilties and even when the parkour king came, he kept on doing parkour. ''HAHA, can't catch me!'' he shouted, before running on the roof and he tried to flip off the roof, but he managed to slide and failed the landing. ''Oh, man! You slid off the ground!'' the parkour king shouted, because Tim couldn't beat him, but he got back up from the fall and restarted running. ''Well, he's got the determination of a artist.'' the parkour king said, who took his hoodie off, and was revealed to be Liam who was gay, but looked normal. ''Man! Liam is one awesome guy!'' a white guy with a blue baseball cap shouted, who was studies at the university and he ran after them.

Marie won the race, but she was raging like hell after that. ''Where did Marie go? I seriously don't know why she took off like that.'' Yukiko said and her car reached the finish line, so she ran to help Marie. ''I did a good job!'' Erin said and she stood up to put her left arm up for the audience and she got a good clapping. ''GREAT JOB!'' said the other gay guy and he highfived another guy. ''Thanks, awesome bro.'' said the guy who was highfived and who was wearing a lime green and forest green hoodie. ''Let me take my non-existant second place trophy, please.'' Erin said, taking in the limelight and she walked down, with a geniunely happy-ish look and then she ran away to another place down the ''road'' because this wasn't a geniune race. ''WE OVERHYPED IT HARD!'' the green hoodie yelled, who knew. ''Really? We just like racing.'' said the other gay guy and he left the stadium

Marie was hanging out somewhere in the cafe which has a top level and Yukiko is finding her. ''WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, MARIE!'' she asked loudly through the park and she was shouting ''MARIE! WHERE ARE YOU!'' and she figured that the big french bitch must have been in the cafe, so she ran in there. ''WHERE ARE YOU! MARIE, WHERE THE FU-Oh, hey, there you are.'' Yukiko said and she now found Marie with a broken tea cup on the table. ''What are you doing here? NOW LET ME BE RAGING!'' Marie said, before grabbing another tea cup and then smashing it on the floor. ''GTFO before we escort you out!'' shouted one of the cafe staff and he meant it, but Marie didn't care much and she proceeded to try to push Yukiko. ''OKAY, STOP!'' Yukiko demanded, but she didn't have enough power to stop Marie pushing, so she was moving a bit.

Danson and Lee were running towards the northwestern gates of the stadium because they were compteting against each other. ''Wait, why are you running?'' Liam asked Danson, who was now in first. ''Becaus I'm competing against Lee to prove who's the best!'' Danson shouted and he went towards the gate. ''WAIT UP!'' the white guy with the blue baseball cap shoutted, and he went after Liam in a perfectly good speed. ''LOOK, I DON'T KNOW YOU!'' Liam shouted. ''CAN'T CATCH ME!'' Tim boasted and then he went off the grass and jumped onto the road to cross it. ''Hey, cars! Hit me if you can!'' Tim shouted, tempting fate and he ran off towards the edge of the park. ''HE'S GOT SOME FUCKING DETERMINATION!'' Liam said, really loudly. ''Hey, Liam, what are you doin'?'' the yellow haired dude with the blue baseball cap asked. ''I don't know after this. Maybe some rapping?'' Liam said, feeling a bit bored.

Danson and Lee ran past the gates and they were going to the lake to run past it. ''This is a bit boring.'' Danson said, because he was tired. ''KEEP GOIN' TILL THE END!'' Lee shouted, giving some motivation. 'Danson replied with ''Okay, then'' and he kept going past the west plaza and Lee passed him a bit. ''Let's finish this shit together!'' Danson shouted and he went faster until he reached Lee and then started jogging with him. ''What are you doing?'' Lee asked him, because this was apprently was a comptetion, but Danson was pretty tired and he wanted to stop. ''I want to finish this crap and I'm tired as fuck!'' he shouted, and they both walked to the south fountain, which apprently was the finish line. ''We should do this again, sometime!'' Danson shouted and he walked away from Lee to get home. ''I am the best!'' Lee shouted, and Danson and Donn, who was also bored both did a thumbs up.

Marie and Yukiko were talking about RANDOM SHIT outside the cafe after Marie was kicked out the cafe. ''Oh, why are you so raged up right now?'' Yukiko asked Marie because for some reason, she was so angry. ''Because I felt like she didn't deserve to be second and other...stuff...'' Marie explained, feeling less enraged and she started shedding a few tears. ''OHHHHH, I wouldn't even hate her, even if I got crashed.'' Yukiko said, sitting on a bench. ''My guess, you had a bad day yesterday OR you get pissed easily.'' ''SHIT HAPPENED YESTERDAY!'' Marie shouted. ''Anyways, bye, Yukiko! You bitch!'' and she punched Yukiko's elbow hard and left the park.

''Marsh, go the hell away! I already said to this you THREE TIMES!'' Liam shouted to the guy with the blue sideways baseball cup, who was named Marsh. ''Okay, then! I'm bored as fuck, bye.'' Marsh said, sounding a bit pissed. ''Bye to you too, bastard!'' Liam shouted and Marsh walked away from the park gates to the exit. ''Damn, this day is boring.'' he said to himself, while being bored.

**THE END OF THIS THING! Episodes 7 and 8 coming this month and maybe even Episode 9 might start this month!**


	10. The start of a REMAKE!

**Suburban Stupid REMAKED!**  
**Episode 2a: SKATE HARDER and faster!**

In the skatepark near East Parkwood station nicknamed ''Skateplains'' because of its huge amount of grass, Danson, Barry, Andrew/Andro and Chris were skating there to determine who was the best skater. ''WHO'S THE BEST FUCKING AROUND?!'' Barry shouted, very loudly and sounding a bit pissed. ''It's definitely me!'' Chris boasted, as he was doing a 360 backfilp.(I actually played Skate) ''Shut the hell up, who cares about you?'' Andrew asked, because he was doing a 1440, which is hard on it's own and he landed pretty well. ''WHOA!'' Danson shouted, while he was standing on the tail end of the board. ''That's right, nobody!''

**CHARACTER changes.**  
**Andrew: **He now has brown hair and is a little more forgetful, that's it.  
**Chris: **Nothing, except his blonde hair is a bit longer.  
**Danson: **Now usually wears a blue and light blue shirt and white-rimmed sunglasses.  
**Barry:** Not much, except he wears a shirt about death metal.  
also Eric and Dill's gone.

''Andrew must be the best around, then.'' Chris said and then he clapped. ''HE DESERVES A FUCKING PRIZE!'' ''Yeah, he does!'' Barry shouted and he gave the yellow-haired guy nothing. ''It's a crap kind of nothing.'' Andrew said and then braked and then shrugged, while standing on the tail end of the skateboard. ''YEAH, ANDREW!'' Chris shouted, while he was doing a powerslide. ''You are an retard!'' ''Shut up, who cares in all hell?'' Barry asked the rest of them and Danson put his hand up, when moving around. ''WHY?!'' he shouted and suddenly a fat girl came out from the bushes and started skating around the skatepark, ending with a powerslide. ''Hi guys! What are you asking?'' Rosetta said, unaware of what's being asked. ''STOP SPING ON US!'' Danson shouted and he slapped her with the skateboard. ''Ohhhhhh, I remember now! You're Rosetta, the german douchebag girl's older sister.'' Andrew said, from sorta far away. ''You're still a fatass loser.'' Chris said, assuming stuff and she wanted to punch him, but...she didn't. ''Okay, Chris! I don't want to punch you, but I always thought you were a retard.'' she said and she slapped him with her skateboard and she skated around, doing a double kickflip. ''She's nicer than Raichel.'' Barry said, stating the obvious. ''I've never seen her before.''

**Rosetta Beethoven**  
Raichel's ''nice girl'' 23 year old sister. (since this is a remake, Hilda's...somewhere else.) who does want to punch very few, but generally isn't that strong.  
She's more girly than her young sibling, because she usually wears a short skirt, a shirt about skating and skateboarding and purple pimsolls and a tropical bandana hat. She's a good skateboarder, but she doesn't thinks she's a pro. She looks like Raichel, but not that much because she's a bit thinner, has a flat nose and also has dark brown wavy, long hair that comes together at the end unlike her younger sister's black double french braided hair.

''CHARACTER DUMPS ARE STILL HERE? FUCK!'' Andrew yelled, raging against the author. ''Let's just go on with the plot.'' Chris said and he was skating again, doing some decent tricks, such as a 360 nose grab and a 360 flip and Andrew, Rosetta and Danson trying to one up him by using tweaks and hidden skills. ''Can't beat that? Join the winners.'' Danson remarked, while he was doing a 1440. ''You are the best, Danson! NO-ONE could do a 1440!'' Rosetta shouted, doing a superlative. ''Well, not many...'' ''I'm going to stop this shit.'' Andrew said, and he did a powerslide to stop.

**REMAKE episode 1b coming soon!**


	11. STILL SKATING and stuff

**Suburban Stupid REMAKED!**  
**Episode 2b: ALRIGHT, STILL SKATIN'! and more**

Andrew, Danson, Chris, Barry and Rosehetta were having some good times skating around Skateplains in the West Parkwood area by trying to outdo each other. ''No way you did a 1440!'' Rosehetta shouted, with a sort of jawdrop . ''Yeah, I did! Check the security cameras!'' Andrew replied, loudly and he shouted that because there were two security cameras to avoid the skate plains being a crazy spot. ''I can't believe that either but he sure did fucking do it.'' Barry said, bitterly and he was an eyewitness. ''But we will find out soon.'' ''Barring the skating shit, what the hell are doing?'' Chris asked, because he was starting to get bored of the skating. ''I don't know what else, except a few things.'' Danson suggested and he skated away from the park to his flat blocks. ''LET'S FUCKING FIND OUT HIS SECRETS!'' Barry yelled, really loudly, but then Danson could hear and he started skating FAST.

Danson went to his block of flats because Ottie and Ruth was there and they could keep secrets pretty well, so he was passing the local train station and he was grinding on the rail between the road and the pavement and he did a BS cab 360 to get off the rail. ''Wait up, Danson!'' Barry shouted, while running behind Danson and he long jumped for better momentum. ''Yeah, you can join me!'' Danson replied, and Barry also got on the skateboard and they tried to get some speed on the pavement to clear the crossing before the red guy appears and they did two banked turns and they made before the red guy appeared and they were still fast. ''YEAH! WE MADE IT IN ONE PIECE!'' Barry remarked and they were still going fast. ''That's how it's done.'' Danson said, before Barry jumped off and slided and he did a powerslide.

Barry and Danson walked up the stairs to the third floor where Ottie was. ''OPEN THE FUCK UP, OTTIE!'' Barry yelled while knocking on the door frantically. ''Just because you are from Finland, doesn't mean swearing is cooler than normal words.'' Danson said, who wasn't that calm. ''OPEN THE DOOR, BITCH!'' Danson replied, knocking on the door every four seconds and then she opened the door and slapped them both. ''You guys are dummkopfs! Anyways, what the fuck do you want?'' Ottie asked, now a bit moody. ''I want to reveal my new ideas to BEAT BOREDOM!'' Danson shouted to Ottie complete with his finger going in her bellybutton.

**Ottie/Raichel character changes**  
Mad science girl shit? STILL A RUMOR!  
Now she has light brown eyes also well, she's also a bit greedy and apart from those, she still keeps her original charactersation.

Danson went inside the house to sit on the black and grey sofa, but Ruth was also sitting on there. ''Hey, Danson. What's the hell up?'' Ruth asked. ''A few ideas to BEAT BOREDOM!'' Danson shouted. ''So first, we should hit up the Down Under Gamexpo to play some Mario Kart 8 and then, we should go to the station to get a train to Chetts to try out the new major skateboard park that opened last week and finally, we shoud go clubbing in Glentown, where all the good clubs are!'' Danson shouted.

**Ruth Darlsen**  
She was one of the girls who came into Danson's class only a year ago and she was one of the more exotic girls like Regina, but is a bit more mild than Regina.  
She usually wears a wool jumper with a danish pattern, a long black skirt and brown trainers and her rosewood-colored hair is shorter than Rosehetta's black hair but is almost the same hairstyle. She has an elongated nose, blue eyes and C-cup boobs.

Now it was 12:30pm and both Danson and Ruth were sitting on the sofa looking at Ottie was grabbing Barry on his shirt. ''PUT ME DOWN!'' Barry shouted. ''Was that a ANOTHER character dump?'' ''Yeah and it's better...'' Ottie replied and she started punching Barry and she started sniggering. ''This is interesting.'' Danson said and he put his sunglasses down to his eyes and he was lying on the sofa in the direction of the door. ''Whatever, I'm going back upstairs.'' Ruth said and she went back into the kitchen, which was seperate from the living room. ''STOP! STOP, MAN!'' Barry shouted and Ottie replied by dropping him and doing a strong roundhouse kick to him. ''I stopped. You happy, bruder?'' she asked and Barry got back up from being kicked into cardboard boxes.

All three of them were about to go outside, to the skatepark. ''Dude let's go to the skateplains to tell them what they're doing!'' Danson yellled, in a good mood. ''Why didn't you tell them in the first place?'' Ottie asked. ''That way, you would avoid being TIRED as fuck.'' ''I'm not tired! Let's go!'' Danson yelled and both Danson and Ottie had their own skateboard.

**Episodes 1c and 1d coming soon...!**


	12. KING OF THE SKATEPARK!

**Suburban Stupid REMAKED!**  
**Episode 3a: Was a Bored Skater.**

Danson was compteting with Rudy and Andrew for king of the skateplains and it was pretty crazy. ''Yeah, my tricks can't be beaten!'' Andrew shouted, while grinding on a halfpipe. ''None of yours can beat MINE!'' Rudy shouted, while also grinding on the same halfpipe as Andrew and he did a 360 flip to grind to the other side of the halfpipe. ''See, can't beat that.'' he said. ''I can try, bro.'' Andrew said, because he was about to grind with the board upside down on he halfpipe, but since the halfpipe was pretty low the board fell off the halfpipe. ''ANDREW'S DOWN NOW!'' Byron shouted because he was the announcer. ''RUDY WINS THE GAME SINCE DANSON TRICK'S weren't enough to beat Rudy's!'' ''Hell yeah!'' Rudy shouted and he jumped off the alfpipe edge onto flat grass.

He was celebrating while Danson was walking out in shame. ''Damn, Danson has some pain!'' Byron shouted, now on the benches and Danson walked out of the skateplains. ''Damnit, Danson's sad, maybe I should go talk to him.'' Rosehetta said to herself and she walked out slowly. ''Dude, stay with me and come join me in riches, bitch!'' Rudy sai, sounding smug. ''NO!'' she shouted and she walked away from him. ''ROSEHETTA, WAIT!'' Rudy shouted and he fell down on his knees, with Andrew and Marden/Jeffroe watching from the park itself.

10 minutes later, both Rosehetta and Jeffroe arrived at Ottie's flat, which was next door to Ruth's. ''Rudy is now ''king of the park''!'' Danson said, freakin' out a bit. ''That's what was so important? It's...nonexistant.'' Ottie said, now looking into space or the kitchen. ''WE GOTTA GO!'' ''What? What could a sucky guy like Rudy do?'' Jeffroe asked, tempting fate and then Ottie slapped him in the face. ''FUCK YOU!'' Ottie said and she flicked Jeffroe's nose. ''Let's go before...stuff happens in the park!'' Danson said and he ran downstairs.

**Episodes 3b and 4a COMING SOON...**


	13. written in one day ONLY!

**Suburban Stupid REMADE!**  
**Episode 4a: Bad Sausage Day**

author's note: Ottie = Leahwig and Hilda _is _returning but as Ryan's sister and Ryan's a bit different.

Danson and Steven were sitting on the sofa in their jeans and socks only, in Ruth's flat. ''YEAH, THIS IS A GOOD ONE!'' Steven shouted. ''Dude, look at us! We're playing on the PS4 and half-naked! We've had a good time!'' Danson replied, also shhouted and he high-fived Steven. ''Okay, that's weird.'' Ruth said, coming out of her room and she sat down on the sofa. ''When I hang out with my mates, it always has a weird moment.'' Steven said and Ruth walked to do the door and opened it. ''By the way, I'm going to Leahwig's and Warren's to...do practice...about cleaning up shit in the basement of the building.'' she said, then walked out and she closed the door.

She went to their apartment, where both Ottie/Leahwig and Warren was ready to search the basement for stuff. ''Let's get down and ransack some stuff!'' Warren shouted and he started running down the stairs and Ruth was a bit eager to move, but Leahwig(notice the name) was stuck in a bad mood. ''Come on, sis! Let's go!'' Ruth shouted, while trying to move the german douchebag by pushing her. ''Leave me alone, bitch!'' Leahwig shouted and she starting downstairs. ''WAIT FOR ME, WARREN!'' ''Huh, that worked. Yeah, no.'' Ruth said to herself, before running after them, having a meh expression.

*flashback*  
Leahwig knocked her head on the back of her bed at 10:30pm after some okay day. ''Eh, it's not my day, but it could go to hell.'' she said to Warren. ''DON'T DROP THAT SHIT!'' ''But, I can. Also, don't you have a Wii?'' Warren said and he dropped the gamecube out of the window, closed it immediately and locked it fast and well. ''You DO have a Wii, so it wasn't a total loss.'' he said and she started running to the lift and she was trying to impatiently open the lift. ''Oh, hey.'' said Sammy, who was a cool and calm guy. ''OUTTA MY FUCKING WAY!'' she shouted, giving no respect for Sammy. ''Calm down a bit.'' he said and he got out of the lift, with 10 dollers.

Leahwig went down the entrance in time and she ran fast with a worried look. ''What's up? A gamecube just fell on a guy's leg.'' said the doorman with a smug look. ''Thanks, fucking loser!'' she shouted and the doorman was confused and then she saw the Gamecube on the guy's right leg and took very fast action, starting with taking the Gamecube and then telling the doorman to call 991, but she discovered that the doorman called 991, so she got some toilet tissue and wrapped it around the guy's leg. ''I'm just doing to be nice.'' she said to the guy and she got her Gamecube, ran back up the stairs to her apartment.  
*back to story*

They were at the basement, looking at some shit, including a sort of big capsule of blacck liquid. ''WHAT THE HELL IS THE CAPSULE?'' Warren asked, looking the caspule. ''I don't know, but I got a water squirter and some PSP.'' Ruth said, swagging around with her stuff.

**Episodes 4b(remake) and 4.5 part 2(original) coming soon**


	14. some random interlude

**Suburban Stupid REMADE!**  
**Episode 4b: RANDOM Interlude!**

Ruth was swagging around with a PSP and a water squirter found in the basement, Warren was finding some good stuff. ''The water squirter sucks to be honest.'' Warren said, now ''I actually got random chains! I'M FUCKING WHITE 50 CENT'' ''Shut up about CHAINS and PSPS, I found this weird-ass capsule with some black liquid. I don't know who's dumbshit enough to ''capture'' diesel, but this doesn't look like diesel or petrol.'' Leahwig said, knocking the capsule. ''Then it's a GOOD idea to smash it.'' Warren said, sarcastically and he sat down on the ''sofa'' and he bounced hard. ''PSH! I'm not that dumb.'' Leahwig boasted and she was leaning on some shelves, her right arm was on the capsule and said capsule was rolling fast and it broke.

All three of the basement thieves were looking at the broken capsule from different places. ''Well...some shit had to break.'' Ruth said, now looking at the capsule. ''I THOUGHT THE SOFA WAS SHIT!'' Warren yelled, from the broken sofa and he jumped off the sofa to a bad landing. ''Fast recovery!'' he shouted and he got up quickly, but Leahwig was stuck in the 'black mud'' ''Is it a bit fucked up that you're supposed to the smart girl with AWESOME skills in music and you got the black whatever on your feet? It's cool to look at.'' Warren said and he stepped away to call the police.

After all of three of them went to the park to hang around Dominic at the tram stop and Warren was carrying ''WHAT THE FUCK IS UP?'' Warren said, carrying Leahwig. ''Well, at least the liquid's gone.'' Leahwig said, jumping off Warren and then kicking him in mid-air. ''Some big-ass capsule broke in the basement and I got oiled or something.'' ''Wait, why was the big-ass capsule in the block's basement?'' Dominic asked Warren, but the jerk simply shrugged as he hadn't seen the capsule before. ''IT'S SOME experimental crap capsule that some scientist made before becoming a bad guy and he went to normal after washing his whole body. In other words, it's some bad guy liquid, which can be washed off and it's gonna emephinze the shit traits of you.'' Dominic said. ''Shut up, you're boring me to death.'' Leahwig said and she was sitting on the cool bench of the tram stop.

Two hours later, at 7pm, Leahwig was hanging out with Danson and Barry in her room, when she felt some strange feeling, randomly got these purple eyes from nowhere and suddenly she felt odd as hell. ''What's wrong with her?'' Danson asked and she was now laid down on the bed with a smug smile. ''That's odd. She _almost_ never ever has purple eyes!'' Danson shouted. ''Dude, that's bad and you should go away while this is happened.'' Barry said and he ran away from the room. ''Wait, why THE fuck do I have-OH NO, RUN AWAY!'' Leahwig shouted, looking in the mirror and Danson walked away really fast to the sofa as in he jumped downstairs to the sofa and he was watching Catfish on her stamsong HD tv.

Half an hour later, Leahwig came downstairs and she was angry for no reason. ''Dude, Tumblr sucks ass because all of the fucking social justice warriors on there and they should be a bit dead from the computer exposure.'' she snarked and she punched Danson. ''FUCK TUMBLR and maybe Youtube and Deviantart. I don't know why, but I got this feeling to DO A RANT VIDEO while being smug! What, really? Why would I do th-Shut up!'' ''Just go to bath, sister.'' Danson said, but she refused and she started to protest for no reason because it was too early. ''Go do whatever greedy shit you're doing.'' Barry said and he was grabbed on the ear by Leahwig and was dragged to the door and the door was slammed _hard _and Danson was ''locked'' in the house. ''Damn, she got the keys.'' Danson said and he was stuck inside the apartment. ''It's not bad at all except I'm stuck and alone.'' he said to himself.

**Episode 4c is coming soon and IT WILL STAR MEG!**


	15. people were doing STUFF!

**Suburban Stupid REMADE!**  
**Episode 4c: Now Starring Meg(again)**

Leahwig went outside of the block of flats and she moved her head as fast as hell. ''What's up with you to wave your head FAST?'' James asked her, but then she pushed Danson out of the way. ''Can I have some money?'' she asked and he gave her 5 dollers looking confused and then she ran away to the park, but not before she looked back at James. ''Bye?'' he said and he walked away to the alleys, scaratching his head.

Danson was stuck insides Leahwig's apartment and he was shouting for help. ''Help, guys! I'm stuck inside an apartment watching Catfish! WITH NO KEYS!'' he shouted and he got a knock on a door and it was Byron. ''SHUT UP THE FUCK UP DUDE! I CAME IN FOR CATFISH!'' he shouted and he jumped on the sofa and Barry and Steven came in soon after. ''I'm just gonna stay here for a bit.'' Steven said and both of them went on the sofa. ''I'm out anyways, going to be watching Catfish on my small-ish HD tv. How does she afford a HD tv THAT BIG?'' Danson said, wondering how Leahwig gets a 50 inch TV. ''You don't know about her mad finacial skills.'' Barry said and he tried to do a backflip on the sofa

Meanwhile, with Leahwig, she bumped into Meg while going to the mall. ''What's up, sis? Why the hell do you have purple eyes?'' Meg asked, looking into her eyes. ''Because something...happened. I sniffed...some money and I got these...fucked up eyes.'' Leahwig replied, looking smug and then she threw Meg to a window. ''Why?'' Meg asked and she jumped out of the window and she followed Leahwig to the mall. ''Dude I'm gonna fraud some guys...WHY DID I SAY THAT?'' the bigger girl said, her eyes reverting back to normal mid-sentence and back to the purple by the end. ''HAHAHAHAHAHAH!'' ''That was a cool real story?'' Meg said and she was a bit perplexed and she was grabbed by the ear by the domiant german douchebag.

''AAAAAANNNNNNDDDD WE CAN'T STOP THIS SHIT!'' Chris shouted with his friends and they were trying to front flip hard. ''What is this?'' Danson asked both Steven and Barry, who were all on the sofa and watching the Super Smash Bros. 4 launch party using the TV. ''HYPE, DUDE!'' Chris shouted and he flipped hard, but failed on a big level. ''Call 991 for the ambulance to COME HERE and I'm not fucking around!'' Barry shouted and he was going to the telephone to call the ambs. ''Chris, you should've not flipped hard! Now let's go downstairs!'' Danson shouted and he took all of Chris downstairs. ''Er, what the hell...?'' Chris said.

Leahwig was grabbing some money with a evil smile from some girls and some dudes and even rich people. ''Stealing money isn't bad in any way, right?'' She asked Meg and Meg answered with a sarcastic ''No way! Those guys aren't gonna catch you.'' ''Let's go skatin' like a badasses, but first I gotta put my 7,000 dollers home.'' Leahwig replied and she ran to the house pretty fast.

''OMG! We're still locked-why did you slap me like that?'' Barry shouted and he was knocking the door hard. ''Dude, we're still watching it while we can.'' Steven said laying on the sofa. ''Yeah, we are-ow, my head.'' Chris moaned, not so grumpily watching the launch party. ''SUPER SMASH BROTHERS!'' the guy on the TV shouted and he was a part of nintendo, when there was a knock on the door.

**EP 4d coming soon!**


	16. From park 2 park

**Suburban Stupid REMAKED!**  
**Episode 3b: From Rail 2 Rail.**

Meanwhile, Rudy and Andrew were too busy being cool in the park. ''We're the prime ministers of this park!'' Andrew shouted and he was swagging around with Rudy in the skateplains. ''No, we're the presidents of this park!'' Rudy shouted. ''Let's just call ourselves the prime presidents of this park, before shit happens.''  
''Okay, dude! My first order to Chris is to STEAL some guy's skateboard!'' Andrew shouted. ''I'M GOOD AT STEALING!'' Chris said, loudly and he ran to a japanese guy's house, where he lives.

Rudy was on the GOOD chair placed near the benches, having Rosehetta in a t-shirt and jeans fanning him. ''Go faster, bitch.'' Rudy said and he clicked his fingers. ''Okay, then bro.'' she said and she fanned faster and Andrew was a slightly worse chair. ''Why do I have a worse chair?'' Andrew asked and Rudy replied ''Wait, you notice it? Must be a nitpicker.'' ''Huh, SHUT UP! I don't nitpick!'' Andrew shouted. ''You do nitpick sometimes and this MIGHT be one.'' Rosehetta said and Rudy did a thumbs as a approval. ''Maybe we should be ban Danson for no reason.'' ''THAT'S GREAT! I love doing things for no reason!'' Rudy yelled, with his sunglasses on his forehead.

Danson went back to the skatepark and there was a sign telling to ''get away danson because your not allowed''(sic) and he skated to another park, where Byron skates, which was in downtown. ''Wait, I remember this place! YO, I'm back dudes!'' Danson shouted and around fifty stared back at him. ''Okay, then.'' Marsh said and he restarted skating and Danson started skating, fast. ''Whoa, your skills are pretty good!'' Marsh shouted, while he was doing a 720 and Danson was doing an 1080. ''SHUT THE HELL UP!'' Jeffroe shouted, from outside and Danson powerslid and talked to Marsh about his technique. ''Start from the other side of the halfpipe, then get some speed AND THEN GET SOME AIR AND SPIN FAST!'' Danson shouted.

Rudy and Andrew were skating like masters and they were spinning on the spot, while doing a noseing. ''WE'RE THE PRIME PRESIDENTS OF THIS SKATEPARK AND WE AREN'T EMEBRASSED!'' Rudy yelled, loudly and some people laughed and some yelled ''Well you should!'' and some said nothing with a confused look. ''This is a bit dumb.'' Regina said, sitting on the bench. ''Shut up, bitch! Your opinion isn't needed!'' Rudy replied, and he kicked Regina in the vagina and somehow he threw her onto a halfpipe. ''WHAT THE HELL!'' Hilda shouted and she went under the bench.

Marsh and Danson were talking about the skateplains and how Rudy and Andrew was the ''prime president'' of the skatepark. ''Go, take it back from both of ''prime presidents'' or whatever they are.'' Marsh said and he did a fistbump thumbs up to Danson and Danson skated back to the park, but not before saying ''Thanks, bro, for reminding that I have the power or whatever it is!'' ''OKAY, MAN!'' Marsh shouted and he went back to skating.

**Episode 3c coming soon...**


	17. GETTIN' the park back!

**new Suburban Stupid**  
**Episode 3c: GETTIN' THE PARK BACK!**

Danson was going to Skateplains to meet up with Rudy to do a rematch and he threw the sign down. ''Let's do this! Why are even a prime president?'' Danson shouted, scratching his head again and he had awesome posture. ''Because I'm the best and Andrew wanted to be a prime minister of this park, but I wanted to be president, so that's what happened. I challenge you to a duel!'' Rudy replied and then he pointed at Danson, wanting to do a duel with him. ''Go, dude! I'll be by his side, but I've been by his side anyways.'' Rosehetta said and then all three of them went on the bench to sit down to prepare.

Rudy, Rosehetta, Andrew and Danson were at different corners of the skatepark with their boards under either their right feet or their left feet. ''This is the most pointless skating match! GET SET, BROTHERS AND SISTERS! Skate!'' Fred said, on the biggest bench in the park and all four of them skated fast. ''I'm gonna take you down even if I do an ass landing!'' Rudy boasted, while doing a 360 kickflip and he landed a bit iffy. ''The landing can do some epic damage to you, though.'' Danson said, doing a 720 and he landed well. ''No matter what, sucky landing takes away points from things that use your foot!'' Fred shouted and Regina and Ingrid looked at him, with a confused face and then she shrugged.

''Danson is in the lead and Rudy is in a close second! Andrew and Rosehetta was VERY close and I say that's fuckin' close! Danson and Rudy did have a battle hours ago, BUT NOW THEY'RE BACK FOR A RANDOM FUCKING REMATCH '' Fred shouted and he went back to the skating. Danson was doing some good tricks and Rudy was copying them and one upping them, while Andrew and Rosehetta were doing some better-than-standard moves. ''I'm pretty awesome and I do skating skills well!'' Andrew said, doing a 1080 and he landed straight. ''Okay, dude. That's your opinion.'' Rosehetta said, doing a 720 kickflip which is pretty hard.

Danson was in the lead and Rosehetta and Rudy were tied for second and Andrew was in last place by not much. ''This is awesomely boring.'' Rudy said and he did a 360 flip. ''Shut up, this is cool!'' Danson shouted, while doing a 1080 kickflip and he landed side by side with Andrew. ''This isn't going to be so easy.'' Danson said, with Andrew almost litterally on his back.

**Episode 3d coming soon!**


	18. Episode 4 ended

**Suburban Stupid REMADE!**  
**Episode 4d: BACK TO NORMAL!**

Leahwig was still stealing some more money from random people because she thought she didn't have enough money. ''Damn, you have a thing for money.'' Meg said and she walked away towards the mini-downtown to Marsh's house to talk with him and then she knocked on the door.

Meg was at Marsh's and Lane's(lee) neighbourhood and she reconginsed ''Wait, how do you get my address?'' Marsh asked and Meg replied with ''I was skating for a bit and I saw your house, where you had your portrait in the kitchen, when I looked in da kitchen.'' ''Okay, why did you see that?'' Marsh asked, starting to get panicky. ''Anyways, I'm visiting to stay for a bit before coming back home.'' Meg said and she went inside the house with her suitcase. ''IS THAT MEG?'' shouted a guy with a green and yellow jumper. ''WHOA, IT IS!''

Leahwig was alone and maybe a bit scared, while sitting down on a bench because she tired as fuck. ''Damn, and some other swear words here.'' she said, starting to be shiver a bit, despite it being November. (country is on the south hemisphere, so you can guess) ''What's up over here?'' Thoeson said, but she grabbed him in slight confusion and other stuff like that. ''Craphead, you gotta help me steal ten dollars from two guys before I go to bath.'' Leahwig demanded and Thoeson nodded with ease. ''I don't see how that's a problem.'' Thoeson said and he went with the girl.

Leahwig and Theo were walking casually wearing some not-that-cool, but still cool clothes down the street. ''Hey, there's Dom! Go ask for part of his money.'' she said, having a sneaky look. ''I hate your face, but I'm going to do it anyways.'' he said and he walked over to Dominic to ask him for money. ''Can I have five dollers, please?'' Theo asked Dominic, happily. ''Yeah, just give five back by Monday, bro.'' Dominic replied and he gave him some money for thought. ''Thanks, dude!'' Theo shouted and he high-fived him in the shoulder. ''Okay, stop being fast.'' Dominic and he went on his merry way and he walked a bit slow back to the german douchebag. ''Okay, NOW I am going home!'' she shouted and she ran back, pushing past people. ''WHAT ABOUT ME?'' Theo shouted.

''Hey, you got a good house.'' Meg said, looking at his living room. ''It's pretty small, though, but it's cool.'' ''Thanks, girl. Okay, so upstairs? You do have FEW rules, but it's your life anyway.'' Marsh ''explained'' and he went to the living room to watch something. ''Is there a guest bedroom?'' Meg asked and she went upstairs to the bathroom to wash herself because it was 10pm and she was a bit tired, but she notice there was a spare bedroom. ''YEAH, THERE IS!'' she shouted and she got her towel. ''You noticed!'' Marsh shouted.

Leahwig was home and she saw the flat had been ransacked a bit and the treadmill was still on. ''What the hell happened here?'' she asked and then she turned off the treadmill because it was on and it was unplugged. ''GOING TO WASH!'' Leahwig shouted and she went upstairs. ''What?'' Sammy replied and she went to the bathroom to wash herself before she goes to sleep.  
10 minutes later, the blue-eyed girl came out with this odd headache. ''I just stole some money! That's...not that cool.'' she said and Barry heard her from his room. ''WHY DID YOU STEAL SOME MONEY?'' Barry yelled from his room and he rocked out a bit, which was loud. ''I got some karma.'' Leahwig said, and she was in her room with her towel, drying herself.

Marsh and Meg were on their laptops, when it was 11pm because they weren't tired as hell. ''I'm a bit tired and I don't care.'' Marsh said, playing some SRB2. ''Yeah, me neither.'' Meg said, on Facebook, but she wasn't on it a long time.

**Episode 4.5 coming soon...**


	19. The true episode 1

**Suburban Stupid REMAKED!**  
**Episode 1a: Not Any Problems!**

At Danson's flat that he got 14 months ago, Barry, Chris who's Danson's roomate and Danson were trying to film a short film for the film festival, which is going to happen in a two weeks and they already did a quarter of the movie. ''Dude, so far this movie is going good!'' Danson shouted, while holding a videocam. ''Eh, I could care less what it's about, the only fucking thing that matters is that it's good.'' Barry replied, wanting a good quality film. ''OKAY, WE GOT IT!'' Danson shouted and he started filming more stuff.

Leahwig and Hilda was riding on a underground tram on the underground section towards Arland Park because they were going to do some gymnastics at the gym with Marie. ''So I'm going own all of you fucking bitches at gymnastics!'' Hilda boasted and Kerri, who was black looked at hat with a angry-ish look. ''Say what now? Your skill is barely above the toilet.'' Kerri replied. ''Shut up, bitch! MY SKILL is high in the air!'' Hilda shouted, standing up. ''Make me shut up, sister!'' Kerri replied, with a bit of attitudeand not surprisingly, it turned into a small-ass fight, where both of them got a black eye.

Barry was checking the film so far, while Chris and Danson were still filming for the film festival. ''Whoa, this is crazy crap happening!'' Barry said, watching the film cut. ''WHO THE FUCK DID THE EDITING?'' ''I did.'' Chris said, smugly, with his arms crossed. ''We should've got a editing guy to edit.'' Danson suggested, Barry ran out right away to find a guy for the editing the film. ''What's he running out for?'' Chris asked, but the dude just shrugged and they were relaxing a bit, for the time they had.

Kerri and Hilda were being kicked out of the tram at Oak Tree Road tram station , where the avenue is lined with oak trees, but outside of the tram stop there were birch trees. ''I heard reports of two girls fighting on a tram towards Oshen and Saltridge and according to a witness, one was a black girl with brown hair and a white girl with rosewood-coloured hair.'' said a security guard, who was on a tram.


	20. Test run and the race!

**Suburban Stupid: HOVERBOARDS happened in 2015!**

It was like a few days after New Year's Day 2015 on a cool day and Danson went to check the hoverboard racecourse in South Griffith and it is near the railway station. ''Damn! Time to test this shit.'' he said, looking at the course, which is complete except for the painting of the ramps and the almost-done glass roof over the start line. Ten minutes later, Raichel, Dill, Dominic, Marie, Danson and Yukiko and Tim were on the starting line with their hovervechiles in their hands. ''Well, who's going to run on the course for the first time?'' Raichel asked Danson, the important question about this course. ''I'm going to do it, since I have the lightest board and Dominic did it before.'' Danson said, choosing to be the tester. ''I knew I wasn't going to be first today, you bastard!'' shouted Dominic, because he was the important guy and maybe the founder.

Danson was riding on his board, the Light Board, and he was starting to speed up from the starting line and he was going to do a test run of the course at SPEED! ''OH SHIT, better get my goggles on!'' he shouted and he put the goggles on his face onto his brown eyes and he was ready for the 70mph+ experience, that no-one ever experienced before! He was speeding up to about 45mph before navigating the first turn like a pro. ''Woo! This is pretty awesome!'' shouted Danson, when doing the second turn at 60mph before hitting the first ramp.

Tim was looking at Danson from outside the roofed start line and on the shrubby ground. ''WOW! He's doing a 720 kickflip and he's ending with a 360 nose grab!'' he shouted, with his camera recording it in hd. ''DANSON HAS A FUCKTON OF POTENTIAL!'' shouted Raichel, nearly lost for words. ''I'm cool, aren't I!'' he shouted, while landing on other side of the ramp. ''Hell yeah! This course is amazing so far!'' shouted Marie, looking around the whole course. ''This course gets a EIGHT OUT OF TEN!'' Danson shouted, while snaking around the chicane. ''OH THIS IS AMAZING!'' Tim shouted, still recording.

Danson was at the spillway section and the spillway had no water, so he went the alternate route to the next section. ''Maybe the spillway was a piss idea?'' said Marie, who suggested it. ''No it wasn't, but it might not work, when THE SUN IS UP IN THE FUCKING SKY!'' said Raichel, because it wasn't winter and it needed to rain. ''Thanks, captain obvious.'' said Dominic, looking somewhat pissed off. Danson went to the side of the now empty spillways and rode on that section of the track and he did a few tricks such as a 1440 backflip on the first jump over the ''waterway'' and a 720 nose grab on the second ramp.

He went to the next section after the spillway with the elevated chicane and he grinded on the rail (not so steadily) on the chicane section and HE WAS FUCKING FAST with that grind, but it was unsteady and he an had avaerage landing with some stumbling and he took that 180 corner like a badass and he did the other 180 corner to the ground like a normal guy.

He was at the last corner before the big loop when there was some sudden drops, so he jumped and did a 1080 stalefish and landed pretty good. ''WOOHOO! I'm going to own this bigass loop!'' Danson shouted, while doing the kickdash twice towards the loop, hoping to make it through the loop. His momentum was that all he needed, maybe some power to make through the loop and he was at the top of the loop, but he needed only nothing, but gravity. He went down the loop at a fast speed of at least 120mph and he tried to navigate the last two corners at a high speed of 100mph, but he stumbled hard and he accidently did a hard turn onto the finish line and he braked and fell down.

''I've should have made the loop smaller.'' said Dominic, feeling a bit like an idiot. ''Don't worry, brah. Depends on your control and you'll either fall down like a dumbass or win like a normal...ass!'' Danson said, giving some out-of nowhere 'pointers' and enthusiastic. ''ALRIGHT, that is what we're going with.'' said Raichel, liking the 'pointer'. ''ALL OF US SHOULD TEST RUN THIS FUCKING COURSE!'' shouted Tim, having some of a cool idea. ''ALRIGHT! LET'S RACE!'' shouted Yukiko, approving the first EVER hover-whatever race.

At the 80% finished Griffith starting line stand, on the start line, Danson, Raichel, Tim, Yukiko and Dominic, Hilda, Dill and Marie were on the start line ready to race with their hover-vehicles with them. ''Why do you have a yacht?'' Danson asked Yukiko. ''Because I can ride water with this now.'' she said, making it have a second purpose. ''MY FUCKING SKATES ARE THE BEST!'' shouted Tim, having speed skates. ''I also have a board, but it's pretty heavy.'' said Hilda, with the normal hoverboard. ''WHAT? My bike weighs less, so you got a shit deal, sis.'' said Raichel with her hover-bike, which the painting looks like those Sao Paulo monorail trains. ''Whoa, this tech is gay compared to MINE!'' boasted Dominic, referring to his plane-boat hybrid. ''That shit looks like a design warzone up in there.'' said Raichel, because the mini-plane/boat thing looks odd. ''LET'S RACE, DUDES!'' shouted Danson, wanting to race and immediately the race was started.

''ALL SET!'' said Hilda and they started to race IMMEDAITELY, because they wanted to experience the speed. ''MY BOARD IS REALLY FUCKING LIGHT!'' shouted Danson, talking about his featherweight board. ''Get the fucks out of here.'' said Dominic, to Danson, currently in both first and second place respectively. Dominic(Irish) and Danson(Austrailian) ran down the straight and they cornered on the first corner like a skilled hoverboard rider, with Marie close behind and a little unbalanced. ''Well played, bitch.'' said the Austrailian guy, doing some good speed. ''Huh, I could beat you if I would.'' said Marie, the french bitch following him close behind the Irish dude, Dominic with unsteady balance onto the second and third corners along with Hilda in fourth and also she's fast. ''FUCK YEAH! I'M FAST!'' boasted Danson. ''So? I'm faster, don't use boasting, because I am BETTER THAN YOU!'' said Hilda, proving a point and navigating thru the second and third corners and the other riders.

Onto the end of the first section, in a narrow first place was Danson slightly ahead of Hilda in second place, Dominic in third and Marie close behind in fourth and Raichel, Tim and Yukiko are fighting for fifth place and they're pretty far behind. ''WHAT THE HELL, YOU RETARDS! I'M TRYING TO WIN!'' shouted Raichel, because she trying to win and Tim slapped her and she slapped him. ''FUCK YOU! THIS IS JUST TESTING!'' shouted Tim after the slap. ''SHUT UP, I WANT TO BE COMPETITVE SOMETIMES!'' she shouted. ''Chill, guys. I'm in fourth, lameasses.'' said Yukiko, winning fourth place with her cool mood. ''GET THAT JAPANESE GIRL!'' shouted Tim, sorta going on a rampage. ''Chill your asses, it's the first race EVER!'' said Yukiko, because nobody knows about this yet.

Onto the second section, Danson and Hilda were still trying to fight each other and Marie and Dominic were pretty close behind Danson, Hilda and each other. ''You guys are motherfuckers! Or at least that's what it is.'' said Marie, trying to figure it out and is close enough to touch Dominic. ''DONT TOUCH ME, BITCH!'' he shouted, and now he was unfocused because he was almost falling down, but he got back up instantly, since he was riding some wheel. ''The power of the wheel!'' said Dominic, referring to his wheel. ''That's honestly some shitty-ass idea and you played sonic riders 2, so maybe it came from that.'' said Danson, acknowledgeing Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. ''COME ON, TRY HARDER!'' shouted Hilda, loudly and aggresively.

Still on the second section, Raichel, Tim and Yukiko were a little far behind the leading group and Dill catched up to them. ''Hey, guys. I'm just in eighth place and am moving up the ranks.'' he said, being nice. ''SHUT UP, I'M GOING TO BE FUCKING FOURTH!'' shouted Raichel, in rage and stupidity. ''This is going well.'' said Dill, sarcastically. ''This isn't bad.'' said Yukiko, loving the fight.

**Part two coming soon...!**


	21. GYMnastics

**Suburban Stupid REMAKED!**  
**Episode 1b: just don't care much**

Leahwig was alone with Erin, who wasn't that fat, but wasn't as thin as a supermodel. ''Hey, bitch! Your skills are ass!'' Erin shouted and a dude shouted ''OOOOOOHHHHHH, what you gonna do?'' ''Nothing.'' Leahwig said, with a straight-ish face, keeping schtum. ''Yo, dumbasses! You haven't shitty skills yet!'' Erin yelled, sounding smug and confused at the same time and she backflipped on the train, landing on her butt after a slide landing.

Barry came back and he was knocking the door hard along with the new editing guy, but the editor was a bit calmer. ''Hey, dude! There you are, random dude! Wait are you-?'' Danson said, before getting cut off by Chris ''Hey, Brian. What's up at this time of the day?'' Chris said and he shook hands hard with Brian. ''I was programming some game when Barry knocked HARD on the wooden door. He said I'm going to be in a short film as the editing guy.'' Brian said, leaning on the sofa. ''Well, this is the short film WE'RE going to be making, brah!'' Danson shouted, looking at the set-up with two cameras. ''It's about a few guys hanging out in a locked flat that belongs to someone mysterious.'' ''Okay.'' Brian said.

Leahwig and Erin were at the second to last station before Arland Park on the first line of the metro-tram, and it turned into a bit of 'one girls shouts stuff, and another gets angry, ready to blow'. ''AW, COME ON! I already said the same thing, but I don't care!'' Erin shouted, still standing up. ''Erin, you owned her already. Now just impress the world with your skills and stay cool.'' Kaylen said, who was practicing in the tram, because there wasn't enough time. ''Okay, guess I could try to own almost everybody in the gym, then.'' Erin said, and she looked away from Leahwig, whose face was pink and looked at the window and then immediately after, dug a conversation with Kaylen.

All of the girls were at Arland Park, which was a open-air underground station filled with trees with Erin keeping a smug mood, Kaylen being pretty happy and Leahwig was a bit angry, trying to calm herself down. ''Fuck Erin, bitch.'' she whispered to a girl who was in gymnastics and she felt bland again and the girls' mood improved as they were walking through the station where the entrance was lined with birch trees, there were flowers beds on stone over the overhead lines and there was a shelter made out of wood and bricks only. ''Huh, looks pretty impressive, but not 10/10 material.'' Leahwig said, while walking through the entrance. ''Shut up, you're just a bit jealous.'' Erin said, wait for the green dude to appear at the crossing.

Barry, Brian, Chris and Danson were filming and editing the film about a few guys locked in a pretty good flat and they were making a new scene almost out of nowhere. ''So Brian is supposed go in excited because he paid 50 dollers, and he closes the door without realizing it's locked and the three guys were screaming and he finds out that the debtor isn't there and they all watch some TV. Sounds good.'' Chris said, looking at the draft. ''Yeah, it does, it could be better. THEN AGAIN, so could anything.'' Brian remarked, while standing on a table.

**There's more to COME!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Suburban Stupid RM/City**  
**Episode ideas**

**Episodes brought back from the original (read: already has this)**  
Episode 6: Dudes in the Park (new slot: Episode 9.5)

**Remade episodes from the ORIGINAL**

**Episode 7**  
_BASKET THE MATCH!_  
Danson and Andrew was trying to prove who was best at basketball, so they split up into teams and Barry was bored so he joined Andrew's team, so Danson picked Byron off the street and they started making the teams and soon all 11 players were making the court and there even was a referee shouting about the match.

_preview-part 1_  
Danson and Andrew was battling each other for the non-existant title for...something. ''What's up with that?'' Steven said, passing by them. ''We're trying to prove who's best outta us two!'' Danson shouted, while running on the wall. ''DAMN! I suck at parkour.'' Barry said, while trying to run on the wall. Then, Steven told them both that should do some basketball because they suck at it and Danson shouted ''FUCK YEAH!''

**Episode 9**  
_Hall Tyrant, Standing Students!_  
Leahwig was the new third hall monitor after voting for the third hall monitor began, and DAMN, she's comptent until the next day because Tim/John apprently told her something. She starts having a rein of terror and she starts even wears some coporate-ish clothes to add to her rein of terror and it goes downhill from there. Danson and Barry just want the old her back, so they organise a protest and then hilarity ensues...

**New episodes and shit like that**

**Episode 6**  
_Got There Cool_  
It's a day in University, where Regina has a random problem with Marsh and Byron, Leahwig was being a bit bi-polar, while doing some stuff in the library and what's Joe doing with Sammy, next time on this fic!

_preview- part 2_  
''Uh, hey? What are you doing?'' Marsh asked, looking at Regina. ''Drawing a map about my feelings like all the others.'' Regina said, in the art lesson, sound a bit soft. ''Nah, I'm doing Splash Canyon.'' Marsh replied, showing his piece of paper and then Regina did a middle finger to him. ''Oh, wow. Regina being angry for no reason AGAIN!'' Byron said and both Marsh and Byron laughed.

**Episode 5**  
_SO SHUT UP!_  
Leahwig was being bored, when suddenly her consience shows up outta of nowhere in physical form, gives a warning and disappears. Steven was hanging out with her, when suddenly the eyes was purple again and she tried to punch Steven hard. And then she was running out of the door to do some bad things to everybody around her, including steal some money and maybe even do some manipulation.

**Episode 8**  
_Backward Slide_  
Andrew, Danson, Steven, Barry and Brian were at the university on the second to last day of university and they found some skates in the closet and they got the skates in the closer, except for Danson and Brian because they're suspicious of the fact they're too high quality and that people might fight them for it and people started getting a bit jealous of them.

**Episode 10**  
_Quadruple Trouble_  
Danson was going dune buggying with John, Chris and Andrew because he was bored and they started racing pretty well until they got to a town (half)full of Mary Sues and they want to escape with help from the rest of the village, but the Mary Sues won't stop being annoying

_Girl Skill_  
Seven girls and seven dudes did some gymnastics, but the result ends up as a tie, so they try and find other ways to do comptetion including cooking and unicycling and even log-rolling using a drill.

_TryHARD_  
Lane and Sammy were running on treadmills because it's part of their excerise plan. Sammy wants to go a marathon, and he enlisted Lane's help to get ready for the marathon without knowing Lane is also in the marathon. They do some tough stuff and they do try hard, but Sammy discovers that Lane's in the marathon.

**MORE STUFF COMING SOON!**


	23. boring morning

**Suburban Stupid Episode 5:**  
**Just Got Bored**

It was 6:30am, when she woke up from her slumber and got outta bed to sit on a chair. ''What the fuck is up with me?'' She asked herself and then she ran downstairs to do breakfast, which was just a bowl of bran flakes and she prepared it fast. ''Trains do their cereal slower than you.'' Barry said, while going in the shower. ''Haha, diphead.'' Leahwig was a bit angry after that, but she calmed down quickly and got her cereal. ''Gonna take it slow.'' she whispered to herself.

20 minutes later, she finished her bran flakes and she was just bored for a little bit and then she got outta chair and Leahwig just jumped over the sofa and Barry. ''What the? Okay, you're just bored.'' Barry said, while laying on the sofa and he was starting to get annoyed by her jumping over the sofa, so he put his fist up out of nowhere and she got knocked down by the fist. ''Just stop, sister and get out a bit.'' Barry said and there was a knock on the door. ''Wait, aren't you going to give ME MONEY!?'' Sammy yelled.

Leahwig was walking outside, and she was walking by a lake, when she saw her reflection that she had purple eyes. ''So girl, what's up? Is it about the breakfast, you had or something else?'' Danson asked, because she was a bit agitated. ''I don't know, but I think the...purple eyes...are coming back.'' Leahwig said, sounding a bit odd, but she's still standing in her usual stance and she tried to cheer herself up and she was back to her normal, snarky self. ''Huh, you're lame to parkour.'' Warren said, while being skilled on skates. ''Okay, try and beat me on your skates.'' she boasted and he decided to jump over a wall using parkour, so Warren used his right hand to vault over the wall and he landed pretty well, gaining some momentum. ''Damn, you can skate!'' Leahwig shouted, and her jaw was dropped.

**Episode 5b coming soon!**


	24. And then SHE'S EVIL!

**Suburban Stupid Episode 5b:**  
**And Then She's EVIL!**

_aUTHOR's note: This is the longest one yet!_

Leahwig was skating with Warren with her skates around the town of Parkwood in a metropolitan area called Wallastone. They were passing by the gym at a speed of 20mph on the pavement, doing tricks on the way. ''Whoa, this is crazy!'' she shouted, because she was weaving between some small crowds. ''You haven't seen NOTHING yet!'' he yelled, speeding up a bit and then he jumped, did a 720 and braked at the traffic light crossing. ''This is gonna take long...'' Warren said and then he sighed.

10 minutes later, they were at the southern bus+metro station and it started raining a bit, so they went under the shelter of the station of the bus stops. ''Damn, it's raining...kangeroos and koalas.'' Warren said, sounding dramatic and he was bored. ''Let's skate around this station while we can!'' Leahwig shouted and she started skating around the entrance to the subway platforms. ''SO THAT'S WHAT HAPPENING!'' he yelled and he started to do the same thing as Leahwig. ''That's random.'' said a girl, who was watching them and they were both racing to pass the time.

At the impromptu finish line, only a few like Regina and Todd were waiting for them, while others like Danson were skating around Skateplains, enjoying their time. ''When are they coming?'' Regina asked, getting more and more impatient by the minute, ''I'm going to skate, because this is boring as shit.'' Todd commented and he went to skate with Danson and Regina in the park.

Danson, Chris, Rudy and Andrew were doing some tricks and now Todd was joining the group and he was nearly a newbie by comparison. ''Check out the loser!'' Chris shouted, while doing a 1080 with a nose grab high in the air and he landed terribly. ''You aren't a pro, man. So stop trying to be a badass.'' Todd said and he dropped in and he started with a halfpipe grind. ''Todd's decent for a bro that started skating a month ago.'' Andrew speeched. ''He's got the skill to learn 2 fast!'' ''That's a skill I've got and YOU NEED IT!'' Rudy boasted, just sounding desperate, while doing a 360 flip and then grinding.

Both skaters were now near East Parkwood station and they were going over the footbridge but there were stairs, so they stopped ''Step aside, I got this in my hands.'' Leahwig boasted and she crouched before the footbridge and jumped very high in the air, landing on the foot bridge and then, making her momentum to finally land on the other side. ''Can you do it, bastard.'' she said and then she skated away. Warren did the same thing only faster, but he didn't stop.

Leahwig and Warren finally was near the finish line and they were skating at a speed of 35mph on the wideass walkway to the finish. ''Wait, there they are.'' Regina said, sounding sarcastic because she was so bored. ''THEY ARE ALMOST HERE!'' ''I gotta see this shit.'' Danson said, with a rare swear word and he tried to go over the fence using his skateboard and he sort of succeeded, but his skateboard fell off his legs and he landed on his knees. ''Just go through the door next time.'' Andrew said, who was now next to him.

Warren was pretty close to the finish line and Leahwig was quite a bit behind and people were cheering for Warren. ''I'm skilled at skating and I am cool.'' he boasted and then he crossed the finish line fast and then he backflipped fast to slow down. ''Warren, you're fucking awesome!'' Regina gushed and she was hugging on him hard. ''GET OFF, BITCH!'' he shouted and he threw her off his back and he was going to celebrate with some good dancing and at the end, a thumbs up.

Leahwig was irate because she was stopped by a guy in the breasts and she was approaching the finish line. ''FUCK THAT SHIT!'' she shouted and she skated fast to the finish line. ''What's up with her?'' Chris asked Warren and he replied with ''She's just doing...something. I don't know, what's up.'' ''I FINALLY FINISHED THE RACE, YOU BASTARD!'' she shouted, while doing the finger to Warren's chin and suddenly, she changes to a smug mood.

**Episode 5c coming soon!**


	25. got angry too soon!

**Suburban Stupid Ep 5c:**  
**GOT ANGRY TOO SOON!**

Leahwig was in a smug mood again to try and cover the angriness inside her. ''Hah, you can't beat me in skating...BRO!'' she boasted and then she went on her skateboard to the park and then she suddenly fell down onto some bench.(the all important bench) ''We should beat up the bench, because it's used too much!'' Roger shouted and he tried running up the wall. ''NO, it won't work, bastard.'' Warren said and then smirked. ''STOP TRYING TO BE PRO!'' Regina shouted, trying to stop herself laughing while Roger was trying to climb up the walls. ''Hey, you can't judge a guy for trying.'' Leahwig said, with a bored face.

Roger just climbed the fence instead of trying to run up it and he climbed down for a bit and then he climbed down for a bit before jumping off the wall onto the bench, but he missed and he landed on the side of the halfpipe. ''STILL MADE IT!'' Roger shouted and he tried to get up quickly. ''WOW, I can't _believe _that you _fell _down onto the halfpipe.'' Leahwig snarked and she stood up to clap slowly. ''That's greaaatttt!'' Roger yelled and he walked out of the park via the gate. ''I'm in.'' Danson said and then he ran in with his skateboard and he dropped in. ''See, now this is skill.'' Leahwig said, still smug. ''Now excuse me because I GOT TO be in a GOOD MOOD.'' ''Wow, sudden loud. Are you angry?'' Warren asked, while dropping into the halfpipes.

Leahwig was angry just because she didn't win the race with her skills and she had a shitty day so far, so she went to Marie for advice. ''Hey, miss. I'M IN A FUCKING BAD MOOD!'' she yelled and she sat down. ''Okay, this is going to be hard.'' Marie said, with her hands telling Leahwig to stop and she went on the sofa. ''Just shut up, your house is badass.'' Leahwig shouted and she went up from the sofa to sit on the table chair because she was pretty hungry. ''Give me your LUNCH!'' she said, accidently sounding scarcastic.

Marie was trying to improve the angry Leahwig, but she was retiliating against the French loser and being angry. ''Sorry, I don't want just your lunch.'' Leahwig snarked, and then she knocked chairs over and then ran out of Marie's apartment and later, Roger was outside on the street, encountering the angry German girl. ''Marie is so loser!'' Leahwig shouted, and she punched Roger for no reason, other than bragging rights and then she ran towards the skatepark via the most direct route and the railway station.

When Leahwig came back, she was angry and everyone didn't celebrate. ''What? You haven't seen me before?'' Leahwig asked, with a ''come at me, bro'' mood and face and she walked slowly, while Warren was doing the same thing. ''Oooooh, this is a rematch, Isn't it?'' Regina asked, but no-one answered her. ''OBVIOUSLY, it is a rematch!'' Leahwig shouted and both her and Warren shook their hands and they got their skates on. ''I was expecting this all day.'' Warren said, looking smug and Roger and Todd stopped skating and started watching the race, while standing on their skateboards.

**Episode 5d: SKATING AROUND!**


	26. First awake hour

**Suburban Stupid Episode 6:**  
**ARRIVED There Cool!**

Regina started skating with her skates pretty fast and she was racing against Warren and his skating skills. ''Motherfuckers can't catch me!'' he boasted, while doing a backflip to go faster. ''Whoa, THIS is one of things, you've skill at.'' Regina said, complenmenting the Austrailian dude and she did some good swerving. ''Watch where you're going!'' Roger shouted and he ran after them pretty well and he wasn't fast enough, so he got tired a bit. ''Just stay CALM next time, bro!'' Warren yelled, still skating. ''Damn, shoud've done that.'' Roger said and he started to walk a bit fast.

Regina and Warren were at the university after skating and they got their backpacks off their back and got their skates in their bag and got their shoes and then Roger arrived at the campus, tired as hell. ''That's right we're friendly now!'' Warren shouted, boasting about his new shoes. ''What are you talking about?'' Roger asked, because he didn't hear about and then both Regina and Warren went inside the southern building. ''GET IN WHERE YOUR CLASSROOM IS!'' Todd shouted and he was walking to the south building.

They went into their form room, where they all were having some conversation and being bored as usual. ''Goddamn, where's the tutor?'' Chris asked. ''Must be an off day for sir.'' Warren answered and he was doing a swag pose. ''I DON'T KNOW!'' Regina shouted and then she put her backpack into a locker before the teacher came in. ''Sittin' down, bro.'' Warren and Chris said and he was waiting for the tutor and then the teacher called Mr Ashworth ''I got nothing yet since it's a MAJOR DAY FOR ME!'' the tutor said and then he said ''Do some 500 word essay because I've got a lot of work to do as THE guy for English in this building, so a replacement woman is coming to the place to check you students aren't slacking at all.''

**Episode 6b coming soon!**


	27. Basketball: THE MATCH!

**Suburban Stupid:**  
**Basket The MATCH!**

Danson and Andrew was battling each other for the non-existant title for...something in the east side of Plains Park. ''What's up with that?'' Steven said, passing by them. ''We're trying to prove who's best outta us two!'' Danson shouted, while running on the wall. ''DAMN! I suck at parkour.'' Barry said, while trying to run on the wall. Then, Steven told them both that should do some basketball because they suck at it and Danson shouted ''FUCK YEAH!'' ''Okay?'' Barry replied. ''Let's do this! We gotta make the teams first!'' Steven shouted, while doing a Street Fighter stance. ''I will start making the teams! Barry's on MY SIDE!'' Danson barked, while awkwardly hugging Barry. ''CRAP! You suck at basketball, man!'' Barry shouted, a bit angry. ''You're pretty good at basketball! You are no liability.'' Andrew said, sounding a bit serious and they fist-bumped.

At 4pm, all of the team playas were there, but there wasn't any referee at all. ''Damn, where's the referee?'' Danson asked and then the referee, who was bored, came in the court to start this thing. ''So this is a match with Danson vs Andrew who's trying to prove that they're the best overall! On Danson's team, Todd, Roger, Barry, John and Chris are in his team and in Barry's team, there's Steven, Warren, Byron, Marsh, Brian and Liam.'' ''Come on, man! I want to play this game!'' Marsh shouted and he was waiting for the whistle to blow, so he could start the match.

The whistle blew and the match was started by Todd and Steven trying to get the ball and Steven got the ball, went down the court and passed it to Danson pretty fast. ''Goddamn, we ARE a good team.'' Danson said, but then two guys in the other team were coming to them because they wanted the ball. ''WE'RE COMING!'' Byron shouted, behind Liam and he then passed his teamate to snatch the ball off Danson, but he almost got the ball and then the ball was got by John and he jumped high in the air to do a high slam dunk.

**Episodes 7b, 8a and 9 coming soon!**


	28. Basketmatch: The first 15 minutes!

**Suburban Stupid**  
**EPISODE 7b: Basketmatch Happenin'!**

_OFFICIAL TEAMS!: On Danson's team, Todd, Roger, Barry, John and Chris are in his team and in Andrew's team, there's Steven, Warren, Byron, Marsh, Brian and Liam!_

After 8 minutes, the score was 4-0 as said, by the referee who was Marsh. ''This is a tough going.'' Steven said and he was trying to catch the ball with his hands. ''SHUT UP, you are doing it wrong.'' Barry replied, with a smirk on his face and he snatched the ball from Steven via a low ''pass'' and he went downtown on the court, so he passed to Andrew accidently. ''WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?'' Danson shouted and he was pissed off a bit, while he was trying to get the ball along with Chris and then Chris got the ball

Both teams were compteting hard for almost nothing, so far Andrew had the ball and he was passing to Brian, who was on his team as well and they went back and forth to the uptown end until they passed to Byron, who was on his team and he was getting blocked by Roger(new character) at the net, but that didn't stop the black dude from side-stepping him fast and throwing the ball in the air to get a net. ''6-2!'' Marsh shouted and Byron told the other team that he would going to grind them down and the Andrew's team laughed at Byron because they had more points. ''Points sometimes don't matter.'' Danson said and Chris and Barry were rubbing their chins.

15 minutes after the start, Danson's team were coming back with a score of 7, but Andrew was in the lead by double the points and his team was pretty smug at the time, but he knew that this wasn't the time to smug at all. ''WE GOT TO BE 100% SERIOUS AT ALL TIMES!'' Andrew shouted and Warren demanded ''Just calm down, bro. You should've done something else, if you wanted to test your skills.'' and this sparked some debate, but it was TERRIBLE!  
When they actually played the game, while Danson's team got a 3 pointer, they were ready and prepared, in about 5 seconds after the shitty ''debate'' ended. ''I am back in action!'' Marsh boasted and Andrew's team was getting better again.

**Episode 7c is coming soon!**


	29. IT WAS SNOWING

**Suburban Stupid/some other name:**  
**Snow Hot Rocks!**

One Friday in late June, it was freaking cold and snowy and it reminded both Leahwig and Rosehetta to hang out together like sisters in the skatepark and all her homies were hanging there. ''IT'S A ROMANTIC MOMENT!'' Warren shouted, while under the bench. ''Shut up, dude. They're just sisters who want to hang out together!'' Danson yelled and Warren slid out from the underbench with almost no ease, so he was having a hard time right now and he went back to skating.  
''Damn, he definitely sucks. So, what are you getting up to at this time of the year?'' Rosehetta said, being a bit posh and Leahwig replied with an evil smile ''Doing something to do with a mansion, but NOT REVEALING IT YET!'' ''That's cool...UH GOOD JOB?'' Rosehetta said, now a little creeped out and she just went away a bit to Danson. ''Danson, is this what USUALLY happens when she's in a shit mood?'' she asked Danson, but Todd was skating by the side of them, somehow making it more dramatic. ''No...wait, I don't know. Well, I am done.'' Danson said and he dropped back into the bowl.

Next morning at 11am while it was still snowing, Warren, Danson, Barry, Chris, Steven and Andrew was given some invite letters by Regina in their places and later they all came to the ground plaza in Danson's block of flats. ''Wait, did Regina give you guys the same thing?'' Danson asked everybody else in the plaza, but the group put their hands up. ''Why would you ask that?'' Steven asked, while shrugging a bit. '''Cause someone might tag-along, bro.'' Danson said and he went outside with his well-fitting clothes.  
All of the group went to the skatepark to tell everybody else what they are doing, right there and there was ice in the skatepark, so skating was a bit hard, but a few went there anyways. ''Damn, it's cold, but it's possible.'' Byron said, while doing a powerslide in a halfpipe and he wasn't stopping soon. ''WE ARE GOING INTO SOME MANSION AND YOU WANNA SEE THIS RIGHT?!'' Steven shouted, but all of the skaters was silent and they went to the mansion's address.

All of the group were at the mansion's address because they had an invite. ''Looks like shit.'' Warren said. ''Who's the cleaner because this is crap!'' ''Hey, Meg. We're going inside this mansion.'' Danson said because now Meg was there and they bumped fists together and Andrew went to the entrance, but there was a woman at the entrance who looked familiar. ''WOW, SHE'S HOT!'' Chris and Warren shouted and they walked slowly.

**Part 2, Episodes 6b, 5d, 7 part 2 and 8 COMING SOON!**


	30. Unknown Badboy APPEARS!

**Suburban Stupid:**  
**Unknown Romantic Appears!**

Byron's ''bad boy'' friend Slade has been transferred from another university because he is a bad boy and Byron was visiting him. ''Hey, dude! What up right now?'' Byron said, shaking hands with Slade ''I got A GIRLFRIEND...well sort of and I'm ready for this university to give me shit.'' Slade replied. ''Hey, there.'' Slade's ''girlfriend'' said, because she was just there. ''Sad to see you, moving places.'' ''Thanks, girl. Now I can continue my reign of badassness.'' Slade said and he put his foot on the wall because he's cool.

_Slade's Appearence:_  
He's a short dark-skinned Spanish guy with short, but straight black hair and he had a small chest, good long legs and muscular long-ish arms. He usually wears a black leather jacket, grey jeans, dark red, red and grey sneakers, a army green shirt with the words ''SUCH A BAD DUDE!'' on it or just a red shirt and in winter, a dark red beanie.

Slade's roomate introduced him to the whole other class without moving from his seat, including Jeffroe, Todd, Roger and Andrew. ''So there's the whole group!'' the roomate shouted. ''Have a good time.'' ''Aren't you in the wrong class?'' Andrew asked the roomate and he suddenly suspiciously ran out the door to some other place. ''Damn, I can't believe you would interrupt the conversation and other shit!'' Slade said and he stood up to do be angry. ''ANDREW, WHY DID YOU MAKE ME LOSE THE CONVERSATION

After the first lesson, Slade hung out near the 2nd year B classroom to look for some girls to hook up with. ''Hey, girl.'' he said to Regina, while standing like a young badass, leaning to the wall. ''Wanna go to a fancy place I know?'' Slade asked and Regina felt so awesome. ''FUCK YEAH!'' she screamed and it was pretty loud, so a ton of people heard that Regina was going out with Slade tonight and some of the girls heard this and they were jealous that someone so hot could go with someone so confident. ''Let's see who could impress Slade, FIRST!'' Hilda shouted, making up a comptetion out of the blue. ''Bitch, you got a deal.'' Slade said and he slapped a guy in the chest and jumped over that guy. ''DAMN, he's so acrobatic.'' Danson said, looking at the guy and he was a bit astounded.

**Episode ? part 2 coming soon!**


	31. Some Gym Skills

**Suburban Stupid REMAKED!**  
**Episode 1c: Gym Skills!**

All of the girls were at Arland Park, where Marie lives now and they were going to the gym for some HARDCORE gymnastics and all of the girls went there for different reasons, Leahwig just wants to keep herself well oiled, Erin and Kerry were in the comptetnion and Hilda honestly went there to try the gymnastics. ''Hey, dumbass.'' Erin said, punching Leahwig in the head. ''She's not the real dumbass, you are an dumbass!'' Kerry replied, a bit on fire. ''MY D GRADE IS FUCKING AWESOME, though!'' Erin boasted and she ran towards the gym and Leahwig just jogged to the gym.

At the gym, all of the girls including Marie was doing some gymnastics, but first they had warm-up a bit before the actual thing. ''Huh, cool now?'' Erin said, while doing some running on the spot. ''Why is this cool? I guess you're against Kerry.'' Marie replied, with dead on accruracy and a straight face. ''HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW?'' Erin replied again and she was shocked at this news and then she ran on the spot quicker and then fell down because of how fast she was running. ''You should better than to run fast.'' Kerry said with a bit of sass and then she stopped running on the spot because the instructor stopped running on the spot.

''Were you all expecting some gymnastics? There's going to be something a bit different for once.'' the instructor said. ''No, it can't be the high-up fences(!)'' Leahwig snarked and she punched something and somebody. ''NOT COOL!'' Hilda shouted, but she was standing angry and keeping it inside. ''But it's okay.'' ''IT'S TENNIS and it's going to be hectic since most of your skills will be tested to the limit, which is the sky!'' the instructor shouted, getting hyped and he got another guy to demonstrate some tennis with him and most of them were waiting, but Erin was impatient and agitated. ''Just calm down, you'll get to play in a minute.'' the other guy said, but Erin was having none of it and she challenged Kerry to a tennis duel. ''Okay, sure.'' Kerry answered, staying cool and then she got ready for some stuff.

Erin and Kerry had their tennis rackets ready, while all of the other guys and girls were playing some tennis. ''Get ready to lose.'' Erin boasted, making a jab. ''Not today...sister.'' Kerri replied and she had the ball in her hand ready to do some tennis and then she served the ball at some breakneck speed and Erin hit it back, just as fast. ''This is going to be close as hell!'' Marie shouted, with a geniune excited look on her face.

**Episode 1d coming soon!**


End file.
